The Rebirth of Selene
by Princess Silver Serenity
Summary: It is about Sailor Moon and her opposite Sailor Outer Moon and how they merge to become one to form the reborn Goddess Selene and the hardships they face along the way. updated! AND COMPLETED!Revised up to Ch 4, First set of revisions
1. Prolouge

Prologue

Before the beginning of time, the gods and goddesses ruled, bending everything to their will. Worlds were born at their hands while others destroyed. One Goddess, Selene, decided that she would create her own people that she could nurture and protect. She chose a small orbiting moon next to Earth. Working carefully and with love, she created beings called Lunarians, after the moon that they resided on. She carefully raised them, guiding their growth until they had formed their own small forms of governments. After seeing her success, the other higher beings decided to create their own respective people.

For thousands of years, the gods ruled, but suddenly, as if over night, the gods and goddesses vanished, leaving powerful people in their place. The children of these people were the Sailor Senshi. The senshi were powerful women who could call forth the gods or goddess' power that she controlled. People feared, yet honored these maidens. With the gods disappearance, another kingdom appeared as if over night. Like the kingdom of the moon, it too resided on a moon, but this one floated around the outside of Pluto's own track. A Moon without a planet. Soon time passed.

In the time of the Silver Millennium, planets were still ruled by the descendants of Gods or Goddesses. These rulers were powerful and used their powers to defend their planets. They were ruled by the moon Queen Selenity. She held the ginzuishou. The ginzuishou was said to have been made by the goddess Selene herself. Selenity's powers were of life. Out beyond Pluto, a small rouge moon circled the solar system. On it lived Selenity's opposite in powers, and sometimes, temperament. Queen Eilonwy was the ruler who held the powers of death. Although she had these powers, she was not feared by the other rulers. Her people gave her respect, and the only people who were afraid of her, were the subjects of the other rulers. A legend was passed down in these two families. It said that one day the two families would merge into one enity and that the daughter would be the reincarnate of Selene. All evil would be banished and peace would reign. And so our story begins...

"Supreme Thunder Crash!" The monster flew back and hit a tree. It got up, it's eyes glowing with hatred for the senshi standing in front of it. The slime coming off of it oozed all over the ground. Mercury was typing on her computer, analyzing the left over Heart Snatcher. Sailor Moon gave Jupiter thumbs up.

"Good shot Jupiter!"

The monster turned it's hate filled gaze on the Lunar Senshi and charged Sailor Moon. It gave a horrible screech and Sailor Moon whipped her head around to see it coming straight for her. She screamed and closed her eyes and got ready for the impact.

"World Shaking!"

The monster smashed into the ground sending dust flying everywhere. The senshi covered the faces until the dust cleared a bit. The monster was getting up, but it looked dazed. Sailor Moon's eyes shot up towards the nearby tree seeing three figures as rose petals flew by.

"Brought by the coming of evil, Guarded by the Planet of the Sky, Uranus, I am Sailor Uranus, The Sailor of Wind." said Uranus.

"Brought by the shifting tide, Guarded by Neptune, planet of water, I am Sailor Neptune, The sailor of water." Neptune said next.

"Protecting the past, present and future, I am Sailor Pluto, The sailor of time, guarded by the time planet, Pluto." Pluto said last. The monster had started to recover and had began to stand.

"Sailor Moon, Distroy it quickly." yelled Neptune.

"Right! Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" The monster screeched and was turned to moon dust. Moon looked at the outer sailors. A part of her felt worried at the cold look on their faces. Putting on a smile anyway, she controlled her voice.

"Thank you for your help."

Uranus turned, "You wouldn't need our help if you weren't so weak. We won't be around all the time, what will you do then? What happens when someone gets hurt because of your weakness? Will you whine and cry? Pathetic."

The outers walked off, leaving a hurt Sailor Moon and furious inner senshi. Clutching her wand, Moon watched hopelessly as three of her outer soilders walked away. She wanted the group to be unified, yet nothing she did helped. Remembering the inners she pulled her feelings together. Sailor Moon wiped away some tears before turning. The inners looked at their princess, worried about her. Sailor Moon detransformed and smiled weakly at the four girls.

"They still haven't changed at all." Makoto said detransforming, "I mean Sailor Moon did save the world and Saturn."

Minako sighed, "I don't think they will change. Especially now that Usagi showed them that they were wrong, their pride's hurt."

Ami nodded," They are so used to fighting on their own that they are not used to working together so they push us away. Plus, they were never around during the Silver Millenium because they were supposed to protect the Solar System from invaders."

Rei grinned," Or maybe their pride is just hurt and they are mad that Sailor Moon saved the world and not them. Especially seen as Sailor Moon is so much weaker then them."

Usagi sighed, "Guys...Stop. The Outers have their reasons. They'll come around eventually. I'm going to go home, Ja."

The girls watched their leader and Princess walk away. There was concern on their face. Usagi kept going, and turned down her street. She looked around her street, the street lights were comforting. Her thoughts turned to the Outer Senshi again. She could order them to work together, but she didn't want to force them to.

'Why won't they help? Did we do something or are we really that bad?' A low laugh stopped Usagi.

"Who's there?" Usagi called out, dropping automatically into a defensive stance. Her eyes drifted around, looking for who ever was around, her senshi sense in full red alert.

"I demand to know who is there! Answer me!"

A breeze blew up, causing her to shiver and hug herself. She glared into the darkness, challenging the person, then heard the laugh again.

"Why it's the Moon princess and without her guardians. What an opportunity for anyone who would like to seek revenge." chuckled the voice. Usagi's hand automatically went to her locket.

"Moon Cosmic..." Usagi started. An invisible force grabbed her hand. Usagi gasped in shock and at the strange but familiar energy.

"No, no princess. I can't let you do that." A figure appeared in front of her, blurry at first but then it cleared showing a man dressed in preist robes. His cold eyes bored into Usagi's and she tried to pull away.

"Who are you?" Serena asked, her eyes a cold icy blue that she hoped didn't show how frightened she was.

"My name is Hades." The man said smirking and he bowed a little.

"What do you want?"

The man smiled, "I know of your secret powers, Sailor Moon, Senshi of the Moon. I also know of a hidden power inside of you. A power that is waiting for someone to release it."

Usagi frowned, "A secret power?"

Hades smiled. "Yes dear child. Your powers over the powers of death. They are very powerful and well deadly of course. They can be harnessed and used to do anything." Usagi's eyes widened at the lust she could hear in his voice. Hades went on, a smirk forming on his face. "In order to gain these powers you must be reborn."

Usagi's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by having to be reborn?"

Hades laughed, "You truly are an innocent. You will die then be reborn with you new powers awakened. The body you are in now is useless. The powers of the White Moon have poisioned your body and made your body right now, unfit. Unfortunately, a side effect of the rebirth is that you will not remember this life but it is a small price to pay."

Usagi gasped, "No way! You're crazy, let me go!"

Hades' eyes glowed slightly. Usagi's eyes widened and she tried to pull away, but Hades' powers over ran her and she fainted. He smiled evilly.

"When you awaken you will be under my guidance...and you will distroy the bond between the scouts. And through you we will rule."

The next day at the scout meeting 

"Ohhhhh... I am going to kill her. She maybe our princess but that doesn't give her the right to be late." Rei fumed. She crossed her arms over chest, her violet eyes seemed to have flames in them.

Minako frowned, "Yes, she is late but beyond late for normal."

"Did you try her house?" Makoto asked, her green eyes filled with worry.

Luna nodded, "She wasn't home..." Amy looked up from her computer.

"Oh..no..."

Meanwhile

Haruka was looking at her talisman. The light flickered off of the blade of the Space Sword. Her face was troubled.

"Haruka?"

"Ya, Michiru." Haruka answered. She looked at her lover and smiled. The aqua haired senshi frowned and sat down, looking concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Haruka sighed, "It's about the others, They are too weak. If the princess was to get in to danger, they might not be able to save her. Why did Queen Selenity place them as her protectors?"

Michiru giggled, "Are you finally admitting that you care for Usagi?" Haruka looked at her.

"Kenoko means a lot to me...She showed me that you don't need to sacrifice everything. She also is like a ray of light. Remember when we were protecting the Silver Millenium from invaders? How we would look forward to her visits?"

Michiru nodded, "She certainly brightened our lives, maybe we should protect her instead of the inners. Or..." The doorbell interrupted her. Haruka looked at the door, her expression serious.

"Do you feel that Michiru?"

"Someone very powerful is outside. But the power feels like Serenity's but different." Michiru looked at Haruka. Both of them got up and went to the door. They got ready in case of an attack, holding onto their transformation pens. When they opened it, they saw a little girl standing there. She had black curly hair that went to waist, her bangs falling into her eyes. She was about Chibi-usa's age. Her eyes were a soft silver color and held a vast amount of knowledge in their depths. She was weak looking (not the way Hotaru looked in the s series), but had an aura of strength that was noticeable. She wore a school uniform that consisted of a blue skirt and top that resembled the one that Chibi-usa wore. Haruka and Michiru glanced at eachother then back at the girl. The girl looked at them, a small smile forming on her face.

"Princess Haruka of Uranus, Sailor Uranus, and Princess Michiru of Neptune, Sailor Neptune, I am Princess Anastasia of Outer Moon, Sailor Outer Moon, the Rouge Sailor of Death. I've come because of the danger to the White Moon Princess, Princess Serenity."


	2. A Princess Lost, A Soilder Gained

Chapter 1-A Lost Princess, A New Solider

Last time- Usagi was taken by a mysterious man named Hades. Haruka and Michiru found a girl outside their door, and she claimed to be a senshi, Sailor Outer Moon.

Haruka and Michiru looked at the girl. She calmly stared back at them, unwavering in her gaze. This unnerved Haruka a bit. She felt a sense of power that sent chills down her back. Next to her Michiru studied the girl, finally gathering her thoughts.

"What?" gasped Michiru.

Haruka frowned, "How do you know our identies? Who are you!"

Haruka went into a defensive position in front of Michiru. She glared at the girl and the girl calmly stared back. Eventually Haruka was compelled to lower her defensive stance a bit. Anastasia curtsied to them.

"I am the solider forgotten by history, people, and even the gods. I was reborn after the Silver Millenium to complete my mission. I know your identities because of the fact that I can sense you auras and you still have the same names as your past lives."

Michiru knelt down. Now at her level, Michiru could see that Anastasia was about Chibi-usa's age, yet was built like Hotaru. Thin and weak looking. But once she looked in her eyes, she could see a strength similar to Usagi's.

"Why are you here?"

"There is no time for that..." Anastasia looked at them seriously, "We need to go to the temple. Princess Serenity has vanished, and the inner scouts have discovered this. I can feel that they are distraught and are probably are panicking. We have to go to calm them down and to talk about my mission."

Michiru paled. "Usagi...she is missing? When? How?"

Haruka glanced at the girls face. Dread filled her as she saw the seriousness that she knew only formed on a senshi with a desperate mission. She spun around and quickly grabbed her keys.

"Let's get going."

On the way Haruka and Michiru talked about the mysterious girl sitting behind them.

"I don't remember a Sailor Outer Moon." Michiru said glancing slightly in the side mirror, catching a glimsp of the girl.

"I know but I have a feeling that she is not lying. There is a aura around her that is abnormal for a girl her age...except for Saturn. And so far, Saturn is the most powerful next to Usagi." Haruka said glancing in the rearview mirror.

Michiru looked at her mirror, it showed nothing. Her aqua eyes filled with worry at the small mirror.

"I don't get it. First she appears on our doorstep telling us that Usagi is missing, then we sense a power from her...I wonder if the new enemy is stronger then us or why Usagi has disappeared without us knowing."

Anastasia interrupted, " How much longer? We have to be there as soon as possible."

Haruka grunted, "A few more minutes."

The car reved and bolted down the road. A few minutes later, they pulled up to the temple. Haruka and Michiru quickly got out of the car and hurried toward the steps. Anastasia watched them and took her time. The two outers ran up and saw a site that shocked and unnerved them. The inner scouts were crying uncontrollably. They ran over. Michiru came to u Ami first.

"Ami?" Michiru said taking Ami into her arms.

"It's...Usagi...s..she's...m.missing...and I...I can't find her. Her signal is gone and everything is as if she was never born. Her family doesn't remember her, no school records..nothing."

Going from scout to scout, the outers calmed the inners. Coming up the stairs, Anastasia watched with a grim smile. Anastasia looked at them and decided to talk.

"Sailor soldiers, I am Sailor Outer Moon. I am the dark sailor scout. I did not get reborn at the same time as you, but unlike you I have all my memories. The reason for my being here is to help you in the next battle. The enemy that is coming here is powerful and tricky. I have fought them many times and know how they operate. The enemy is the seven shadows."

Ami pulled out her computer, adding in the information in. Being able to think, to analize seemed to have calmed the ice senshi.

"Who and what are the seven shadows?" asked Minako. Anastasia sat down.

"They are a force of beings that were like mercenaries. They were bought by Queen Beryl to help bring down the Moon Kingdom. Queen Serenity sealed them separately when she sealed the negaverse. I also was sealed away...only to be remembered when they awakened or when Saturn brought destruction to this world. They awoke when they felt Serenity's powers during the fight with Pharaoh 90. The now want this power and will stop at nothing to get it. I also think that they are being ordered around by another person though I do not know who. But, before they could get Serenity, I had her put into safe keeping. Our main concern right now is to defeat the seven shadows. In order to defeat them, the inners and the outers must work together to defeat them."

Haruka smiled at this statement, "Ana, We work better on our own."

Anastasia stood up. The inners winced away from the cold gaze. Even Michiru backed up a bit. Only Haruka stayed steady, though she felt ready to turn away if given the chance.

"Sailor Uranus, I hope you know who know who you are talking to." The girls looked at Ana in disbelief. "You may have been able to push Princess Serenity around but you will not push me around. I have more power than Saturn and definatly more power than you. I have more experiance fighting these creatures, and Uranus do you know how they attack?"

Haruka smirked, "They fight like all the others."

Anastasia shook her head grimly. "No they don't. They use different tactics and can target key places before you know about it. They also are ruthless and will stop at nothing to gain what they want. So, Uranus, How do you expect to distroy something that I have not been able to do yet? Besides, Your skills are pathetcally weak."

Haruka looked at her quietly. Ami put a hand on Ana's shoulder. "It's okay. We will work with you and maybe you can train us. I know that the others and I would like Usagi back and as it looks now the only way we can get Usagi back is to distroy this enemy."

Ana narrowed her eyes at the outer scouts. "No, It is not fine. They need to know their place. Yes, Uranus, you are used to working alone but unless you want me to strip you of your powers, I suggest you work with the inners." And with that Ana got up and walked away.

"Maybe we should listen to her." Michiru said quietly. Haruka looked away in frustration. The scouts stayed quiet.

Meanwhile, Ana was fumeing. 'I can not belive those two. Don't they care about their duty to the princess?'

Felling pain in her side, Ana looked around for a hideing spot. Finding an alley, she ducked in. Finding a wall she crumpled against it and whimpered.

'It hurts so bad.' She glowed slightly and grew to about eleven years old. 'Everytime I grow it hurts. I wonder if Saturn went through this.'

She slowly made her way out of the alley. Her head snapped up as she felt a chill go down her. Her eyes narrowed and she ran from the area, heading toward the source of darkness that was alarmingly growing. Back at the temple, Ami was putting data when it beeped. She scanned the area and found some dark energy.

"Hey, guys, transform. there is a monster in the park."

Rei grumbled, "It's always at the park..always.."

Arriving, they saw a half human, half octipus creature.

"Ewww..." Jupiter commented.

"Why do they always get uglier?" asked Mars.

"They try to match you, Mars." remarked Venus.

Mars turned. "WHAT!"

Venus laughed.

"Ya, I agree with you Venus." reaplied Jupiter. Mars shot fire in her eyes but remained silent. Venus stopped laughing and turned to Mercury.

"Any weaknesses?"

"No, not yet", Said Mercury not looking up from her computer.

Uranus smiled, "Then we keep it busy for a while." Uranus put her hand up.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

The monster looked at the ball of energy coming toward it. It moved by jumping in the air. Jupiter reacted.

"Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!"

It hit the monster and it screamed in pain. Mercury looked up.

"That's it. It's weakness is lightning. If we get it wet the lightning will react and be intensifid."

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

The monster was hit. Jupiter went to do her attack when a voice cut her off.

"I don't think that it will be that easy." said a female voice. Uranus clenched her fists.

"Who's there?"

A woman appeared. She wore a ninja outfit and had a sword on her right side. Her black hair was pulled into a ponytail/braid. She had black eyes and was radiating evil.

"My name is Ilanna, the first shadow warrior. Now tell me, Where is Princess Serenity?"

The scouts stiffened.

"Why do you want to know?"

Ilanna smiled, "That is for me to know and you to find out. Now answer me." Jupiter got in a fight stance.

"We won't tell you. It's...for us to know and you not to know." Ilanna frowned.

"Also, we don't know where she is either." added Mars.

"What? Damn, that child got here first."

Venus looked at Mercury. "Does she mean you know who?"

"Oh well. Octipie, distroy them." Ilanna said. The monster moved forward.

"Outer Moon Death Sphere!" A black ball of energy flew at the monster. The blast sent it flying back. The scouts turned and saw a sailor. The bows, skirt, boots were black and silver outlined the edges. A scythe was in one hand while the other was on her hip. Her hair was in a braid looped back up and held by a black and silver bow. The front bow was missing the jewel.

"Guardian of the living, protecter of the dead, I am guided by the rouge moon, Outer Moon, I am Sailor Outer Moon. And I will punish you." Outer Moon jumped down.

"Stay out of my way!" yelled Ilanna.

"What's the matter? Hmmm? Are we a little scared, Ilanna?" Outer Moon said quietly. " Do not bother Earth again, Princess Serenity is in my safe keeping."

Ilanna smiled, "Sailors, do you know what she means by safe keeping?" The scouts looked at Outer Moon.

"You failed the mission? I wonder what will happen to you?" Outer Moon said with a hint of laughter in her voice. Ilanna glared at her and vanished. Outer Moon giggled.

Turning to the scouts, she said,

"You won't have trouble from her tonight." and turning to Uranus and Neptune, "I'll see you when you get home." She left.

Arriving at home, Ana detransformed. She started to walk in when a pain hit her in the chest. She slowly made her way to the bedroom. She put her hands to her head because the pain move to her head.

"What's happining? I feel like two people...Hades..." A flash of light and Hades appeared.

"What's wrong?" Hades spoke softly.

"I don't know...I feel another person in me." Hades stiffend.

"Don't worry, child, you'll be better soon." he placed a hand on her forehead. After a slight glow, she fell asleep. He picked her up and placed her in bed. As he covered, he said," Sleep well, child, you still have much to do."


	3. A New Student

Chapter 2- A New Student

The next morning, Michiru came in to wake Ana up. She found her awake and dressed. The small girl seemed deep in thought. For a moment, Michiru was reminded of Hotaru. The girl turned and started a bit seeing Michiru there.

"Ana, breakfast is ready." Michiru said pleasantly. Ana stay staring at her hands. Michiru came over.

"Ana?"

Ana looked up. "I..I am sorry about how I acted last night. I was stressed and took it out on you guys."

Michiru smiled, "Don't worry. I know that you were stressed. I also think that we did need to be put into our place. Haruka may seem like she doesn't want to work with the scouts but...she does."

Ana looked up. "Then why won't she!" Michiru shook her head.

"Michiru, Ana. Breakfast is ready." Haruka yelled from down stairs. They went down and sat at the table.

Haruka smiled, "Ana, I already enrolled you in Mugan and you can start today." Ana put down her fork.

"No."

Haruka frowned, "Why?"

Ana looked at her in the eye. "We have to work with the inners and I will be going to their school. I also expect you to start coming to training sessions with the inners. I will not tolerate any disobedience."

Haruka stood up. "I do not have to take orders from you. You are not our leader...I am."

Ana looked up. "This is your last warning, Princess Haruka. You will not talk to me in that manner. I am the leader and...I will do as I see fit to help save the Earth. You will also help by taking orders. I know it is difficult but perhaps you should start to learn." She then got up and walked out the door grabbing her book bag.

"Haruka.." Michiru started. Haruka threw her glass. It's shattering sound peirced the now tensed air.

At Juban, Ami, Makoto, and Minako stood outside school.

"So these shadow warriors are from the silver millennium?" Minako said.

"Yes, central control confirmed it. Also, no trace of Serena can be found. Anastasia's energy pattern is very similar to Serena's."

"Hello, sailors." They turned and saw a 12 year old Ana standing there.

"How did you get so old so fast?" asked Makoto. Ana set her bag down.

"Like Saturn, when I was born I was needed again so I was able to grow rapidly. eventually I will stop."

"So, you are going to our school?" Minako asked to break the forming tension.

"Yes, I decided to attend school here because I felt that I should be here. It is an intuition of mine."

A bell rang and the girls made their way into the school. When Anastasia entered, the class went silent. A couple of girls snickered.

"Hey, It's another freak." One said.

"There must be a farm somewhere growing them." said the other. Ana made her way quietly to her desk.

"Hey.." said a voice. Ana looked up. A boy stood there. He was smiling at her.

"So, you're new here? I...could show you around." Ana blushed but quickly looked at the desk.

'I must control my emotions. He is only trying to embarrass you.' She looked up. "No, you see, I can find my own way. Anyway, I'm sure that My guardians..." Ana said. Then in a louder voice continued, "Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Keioh would not like me to interfere with your studies." A girl behind him laughed.

"That's a good one. You have the most famous girl racer and the most prestigious violinist as your guardians?" Mrs. Huruna came in.

"All right class take your seats. Class, We have a new student here today. Anastasia, could you please come up?" Ana stood up and walked to the front of the class. "Class, this is Anastasia Tenoh/Keioh. She will be staying with us for a short time." The class stayed quiet.

'Teaches them.' Ana thought as she saw the faces on the students. She gracefully went back to her seat and sat down, ignoring the now friendly kids. 'I don't need false friends...or friends for that matter.'

Later, during reading, Anastasia felt dizzy. 'Oh, no. I'm going...I've got to get to a private place.' she raised her hand.

Ami looked over. 'She is pale. Something is wrong.'

Mrs. Huruna looked up. "Yes, Anastasia? Do you need something?"

Ana nodded, "Could I go to the bathroom? I feel a little dizzy and I have to get..." 'Think...I have to get what?' Ami noticed that Ana needed to leave and fast.

"She has to check her blood count. Ms. Tenoh and Ms. Keioh told me to help her when it was time. They want me to help because I know what needs to be done." Mrs. Haruna nodded. They left the classroom.

"What's wrong?" Ami asked once the door shut.

Ana grimaced, "I'm about ready to grow again. It is making me really dizzy." They made their way to the bathroom. Ana splashed water on her face. Ami stayed quiet.

'Ana is really different. She sort of acts like Serena...only more mature. It's strange though...Ana showed up at the same time Serena disappeared...Her energy signal is almost exactly the same.'

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked. Ana looked over.

"It's strange. The pain has stopped. Usually, it only stops after I grow but, I have not grown." Ana turned to look in the mirror. Her hand went up to stifle a gasp.

"Ana?" Ami said worried. Ana turned and Ami saw a gray crescent moon.

Ana slowly said, "Call.. .call..t..the..O..out. .outers. .hurry." Ami nodded. She opened her communicator.

"Uranus, Neptune, come in this is Mercury."

At Mugan, Haruka heard a small beeping noise. Excusing herself, she walked out of the classroom. She ran into Michiru. They looked at each other.

"Yes?" Haruka said answering.

"It's Ami. Ana is going to grow again and she's getting pale. She told me to call you." Haruka looked at Michiru.

"We're on our way." They arrived and Haruka picked up Ana.

"Ami, have you checked you both out?" Michiru asked. Ami nodded. "In the car." Haruka said to Ami and Michiru.

"Damn." Hades said looking at the scene.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" asked a men with blond-brown hair.

"Yes, I'll agree with Corlite in asking you." a hooded woman asked. Four others came in.

"About time." The woman said turning.

"Shut up." said a man in armor.

"Ya, Nightshade give us a break." said Pandora. She flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"Besides, Edge is the one who made us late." The armored man glared at her.

"Stop your bickering. We have bigger problems." Hades said before a fight broke out.

"What's up?" asked Ilanna.

"She was beginning to remember her past." Hades punched the table. "I had her complete trust yet, she still is remembering." He turned. "Ilanna, Corlite, Polaris, Edge, Pandora, and Nightshade...It is time to go we have planning to do."

At the Outers home, Minako, Makoto, Rei, and Mamoru (who just arrived home) arrived at the Outer's.

"How is she?" asked Rei.

"I don't know. She refuses to speak to anyone but "Prince Endymion". She is still really pale." Mamoru transformed into his prince form.

"Show me were she is Michiru."

Michiru smiled, "Thanks Mamoru, maybe now we will be able to get her to talk." He walked in and shut the door. Ana looked up and tried to get up.

"Endymion."

Mamoru smiled, "Just call me Mamoru." He detransformed, "Now what is wrong?" Ana looked down.

'I can't cry. I have to tell him but...' Sighing Ana began, "Princess Serenity is gone, but just for her safety. I couldn't find you so, I went to the outers. Ami explained to me that you were gone on a trip, so I decided to tell you when you came back." Mamoru sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"It's ok, I haven't felt her in danger. Ana...?" Ana had started to cry. Mamoru pulled her to him.

"It's ok..." 'It seems as if she hasn't cried for years.' Ana pulled away.

She blushed, "I'm sorry. I lost control of my emotions. I thank you Prince Endymion, I asked you for your leave."

The next day, Haruka and Michiru were sitting at the table. They heard someone walk in.

"Good morning." Ana said cheerfully.

"Ana, why aren't you in bed?" Michiru asked.

Ana smiled, "I grew during the night...it wasn't much but I did."

During lunch, Ami, Makoto, Minako and Molly were eating.

"Guess what!" Melvin said. Molly screeched.

"Melvin! Don't sneak up like that!"

"Sorry...anyway, I have a report on the new student. Apparently she transferred from Mugan Academy and she is five years younger than us. She's very advanced for her age and she lives with Michiru Keioh and Haruka Tenoh. She's an orphan. Her parents were killed when she was young, and..." Melvin rattled on.

"If you don't stop telling everyone my life history, you will be history, Melvin." Ana said walking up. Melvin looked at her and ran.

Molly laughed, "Don't mind him. He always reports on the new students. I'm Molly."

Ana grinned, "I'm Anastasia or Ana, Anyway, it was fun." The girls laughed and started to eat. Ana stopped mid-bite.

'Oh...no.' Ana put her sandwich down.

"I forgot something. Ami, Makoto, do you want to come with me?" They nodded. They entered a empty classroom. Ana's voice went hard,

"Ami, scan the school. I think that we have some visitors."

Ami pulled out her computer. "There is high levels of dark energy."

Ana nodded, "Let's go." They quickly transformed and ran out instantly seeing a monster terrorizing the students. Jupiter looked at Mercury and Outer Moon. She turned and started to attack.

"Jupiter thunder clap zap!" The monster flew back and Ilanna groaned, "Not again."

"We are sailor scouts and on behalf of Mercury..."

"And Jupiter,"

"We will punish you." They finished together.

"Born in a new age, I am the solider of death, Sailor Outer Moon, and I will stop you."

The other scouts arrived and joined the fight.

"World Shaking!"

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" The monster turned to dust. Ilanna looked at the sailors.

"Why you...I'll destroy you!"

"Wait" Ilanna stopped. A man appeared. He was tall with short brown hair and hypnotic green eyes. He was very well built and wore a wizard's garment. Outer Moon gasped,

"H...Hades?"


	4. A Changing Future

Chapter 3- A Changing Future

Outer Moon gasped. Her eyes locked with the mans and she looked confused. The other scouts looked between the two.

"H..Hades?"

Hades smiled, "Yes, child. It is time to come back to me and fulfill your true destiny. "

Ilanna grinned evilly.

'But I thought Hades was good...' Outer Moon thought.

:He wasn't good or evil, just confused.: A voice said.

'Who's there?' Outer Moon thought.

:A friend. Do not listen to him. A evil force is behind him...I can feel it. He will try to persuade you to join his side but you must listen to your heart...not your mind...: The voice trailed off.

"...join me." She heard Hades finish. Outer Moon clenched her scythe.

"I will not." Hades stiffened and looked agitated.

"What did you say?" Outer Moon looked at him.

"My duty is to the Moon Princess, Princess Serenity, the Messiah, THE soldier of light, the heir to the Silver Throne of the Cosmos. I will not submit to the likes of you because I will not betray her." Hades face darkened.

"Anastasia, I would watch your tongue. I unleashed your powers, I know your past, I can destroy you." Outer Moon held her scythe up.

"Not likely. You see, I discovered a power and didn't tell you." The scythe glowed violet.

"I, as the Leader of the Outer scouts, control the outer scouts powers. Silence Glaive Surprise." and he was blasted. Outer Moon was also knocked off her feet. Uranus and Venus helped her up.

"Whoa, that was...different." the smaller senshi muttered. Hades stood up.

"Ilanna, let's go." he said hoarsely. They vanished.

Later at the temple... "How did you do that?" asked Michiru.

"Simple, I am the leader of the outer scouts..." started Ana.

"What!" yelled Haruka. The group looked at her. "I was the leader...I'm tired of you pushing us around. I will not follow your orders."

Ana's face stayed calm.

"As you wish...but don't be too hasty. Your powers my not work as well as you think they will." Haruka stood up.

"Are you challenging me?" Ana stood quietly.

"I will warn you only once, Haruka Tenoh. If we fight, I will not hold back and I will not show any mercy." They went outside. Haruka transformed. Ana just stood there.

"Well, are you going to transform? Or, have you gone chicken?" Ana's eyes were cold.

"I do not need to transform."

Uranus smiled, "World Shaking." Ana flung a hand up and reflected the blast and strait back at Uranus. It hit and slammed her into the ground. Uranus detransformed. Ana stood quietly as Haruka stood up.

"I...How...Why?" stumbled Haruka.

Ana turned, "Let's get back to our meeting. Once inside Ana finished explaining. "As I said before, I am the leader of the outer scouts. Because of this, I can control their powers. Just like Sailor Moon can control the inner's" A soft knock interrupted her. Rei got up.

"Hotaru? Chibi-usa, Setsuna." She let them in. Ana looked at them.

"Hello Hotaru, Small lady, Setsuna, how are you?" Setsuna shock her head.

"Not good. Crystal Tokyo is changing rapidly. What in the world is going on? Where is Usagi?" Everyone looked at Ana.

'Oh..no...I should have figured...'

"I take the fifth." said Ana. Setsuna put her head in her hands.

"Anastasia, please, we must stop the changing in the future quickly and that can be accomplish by finding Usagi." Ana looked at the floor.

:Tell Setsuna that I am fine and I need to...um...well..rest or I will be destroyed.: Ana looked at Setsuna.

"Usagi says she needs to rest or she will be destroyed."

Makoto grabbed Ana. "When did you talk to her?"

Ana's eyes went hard. "Just now, I heard her. I don't know how." Hotaru walked over.

"Jupiter, It's all right. The princess spoke to me too. She is ok."

"You remember being a scout?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, I remember that I am Sailor Saturn." Hotaru answered. Chibi-usa gasped and she started to fade.

"Chibi-usa!" yelled the scouts. Ana calmly got up and went over to Chibi-usa.

"It's not your time." she said putting her hand on Chibi-usa's forehead. Chibi-usa solidified and Ana stood.

"I'll be right back." Ana ran out.

:It's coming together.: said the voice.

'I know...but I don't want to hurt them.' replied Ana running.

:I love them too...but it must be done.: persisted the voice.

'I'm sorry...scouts... Mamoru...' thought Ana. Mamoru had arrived at the temple and had been filled in. While laughing at Haruka's defeat, he heard a voice in his head.

'I'm sorry...scouts...Mamoru.'

'What? That sounded like Ana or..."Usagi!" Mamoru got up and started to run.

"Did he say Usagi?" asked Minako. The girls followed him. They caught up with Mamoru. He was staring at something. They looked and saw Hades and Outer Moon.

"Are you ready?" Hades asked.

'Are you sure? Will this work?" Outer Moon thought.

:Do not worry. If he is like the typical master boss, he will be lax in thinking that you are totally on his side. So go ahead.: The voice answered.

"Well are you joining me or not?" persisted Hades. Outer Moon looked at him.

"I guess I have no choice but to surrender to you." Hades chuckled.

"Good, you have made the right decision."

"But you haven't..." someone said. They saw nine shadows.

"How dare you corrupt our friend. I am the sailor solider of love and justice, Sailor Mini-Moon and on behalf of the Moon..." Mini-Moon said.

"Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto..." Added the scouts.

"We will punish you!" They said together. Hades laughed.

"You don't stand a chance." He pointed a hand at Outer Moon. Black energy surrounded her. When it vanished, Ana stood there. She had a spaghetti strap black dress with a slit up to mid-thigh. Her hair was down to mid-back and curly. She was now about Setsuna's age.

"You see, Anastasia's power is fully awakened and she is now the messiah of Death. Isn't that right?" Ana looked at the scouts.

"They are not all here..." she said quietly.

"What?" Hades said turning to her, "It doesn't matter. destroy them." The scythe appeared in her hand.

"As you wish." She moved forward.

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Ana backed up dodging the blast.

"Silence is my deity, I'm the sailor scout of Silence, Sailor Saturn." Saturn walked over to the scouts. Hades frowned.

"Sailor Saturn was dead. I was sure of it. How?"

Ana smiled, "Hades, You are truly a fool." Hades looked at her.

"You honestly believed I'd turn my back on my friends?" Now that you've released my powers, I don't need you any more." Ana vanished and appeared next to Saturn.

"You little..." Hades hissed. "Oh, and Hades...There is one more little thing...I know my other Identity."


	5. Legend of the Shadows

Chapter 4- Legend of the Shadows

Hades paled. "What do you mean? You are Anastasia, Outer Moon. You have no other identity." 

Ana laughed, "Yes, I do, but you are afraid of it. Moon...." The scouts looked at her. 

"...Crystal..." 

Mercury gasped, "No way..." 

"....Power!" Ana, the one they thought was a normal scout, transformed into Sailor Moon. 

"No! Ilanna!" yelled Hades. Ilanna appeared. 

"Distroy them. Leave the girl unharmed and bring her back to me." Ilanna prepared her attack. 

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Ilanna blocked it. 

"Pathetic!" she laughed. When she noticed Sailor Moon's smile, she stopped laughing. 

"You really are a fool...just like Hades. I knew that you would block it....sooooo.....I fired off two." The second shot became visible and distroyed her. 

"Sailor Moon?" half asked-half hoped Venus. Saturn walked up. 

"It's good to see you again, Princess. I see that our plan worked." 

Moon giggled, "The looked on all of your faces were priceless." 

"What is going on?" asked Jupiter. 

"I'm sure that the princess will tell us what is going on." 

Moon nodded, "But let's go somewhere private." Uranus nodded. 

"Let's go to our place." 

Meanwhile......"That Child!" yelled Hades. he threw a chair. Pandora looked up from her nails. "I have to admit, he's never been this unnerved." 

"I agree. He isn't his normal self." added Nightshade. Corlite came in. "I guess that girl, Serenity, escaped him."

"All right, Serena, answers. Now." ordered Trista. 

Serena grinned, "OK. First, the shadow warriors are sort of mercenaries. Back in the Silver Millennium, Beryl convinced them to aid her in a early attack, The day before it was distroyed. The younger scouts, you guys, were training. A misfired attack flew at me. Everyone screamed at me to get down, except I just stood there. I looked at it and it was reflected. The Outer Moon symbol formed on my forehead. Soon after that, a attack came from the Negaverse. I transformed into Outer Moon, subconsciously, and joined the fight. I ended up fighting the shadow warriors. Instead of killing them, I sealed them away. When Queen Serenity sent me to the future, she locked away my powers. Hades, the seventh shadow, realized that he could try to use this to his advantage. He awakened my powers and erased my memories relating to my life. Slowly, they returned and I came to your side again." 

Amy nodded, "So that's why you were so persistent on the outers working with the inners." 

"Right. I figured that if they were confronted by a stronger outer scout that they would go and help the inners." Serena said. 

"So, what are your powers? As Outer Moon?" asked Michelle. Serena looked down. 

"Well, I'm not sure. I know that I carry the power of death. I know that as Outer Moon, I have a bit more psychic power. I should have dreams about people that I...I.." Trista put her hand on Serena's shoulder. 

"That you should kill?" The scouts gasped at Serena's nod. Trista looked at the scouts. 

"Serena's powers are controlled. She dreams about the person who she is dying or needs to. She's like a grim reaper." Serena looked up. 

"I only kill living things that have the Outer Moon symbol above their head. I can also bring people back, but only those that were not meant to die." 

"Do you know of any?" asked Hotaru. 

"Yes, the generals." Serena said flatly. The inners gasped. 

"No way, They were evil..." Raye started. Serena closed her eyes. Images of the generals evil and her last visit with the spirits of those same people but... 

"No way, we are not letting those negatrash walk on this Earth." Raye finished, snapping Serena out of her thoughts. Serena clenched her hands and tensed. Trista glanced over. 

"Serena. calm down please." The group looked at her. Raye gasped and put her hand to her throat. Trista grabbed Serena while Hotaru put a hand on Serena's forehead. Raye was realized and Serena collapsed. 

"What happened?" Mina asked. Trista shock her head. 

"Serena, reverted back to right after her memory was lost. The question is...why?' Hotaru took her hand back. 

"She's not whole." They turned to her. 

"What?" asked Amara. 

"Part of her soul is missing. She needs it back in order to control her powers." Hotaru said with a hint of steel in her voice. A group of people went by screaming. 

"Here we go again." Lita said pulling out her pen. 

"Well, at least it isn't boring anymore." Mina added. They transformed. A man appeared. 

"Move out of my way ladies." he said ignoring Tuxedo Mask. "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am Corlite, second shadow, and unfortunately, I am not interested in you, only in the fair princess of the moon." (He is a major flirt, and too cocky for his own good. :} ) The scouts formed a protective circle. Serena's eyes opened and she saw Corlite. 

'Corlite...why is he here?....why am I weak?' Serena stood up. 'I'd better transform.' Uranus stood back as her attack bounced off a shield. Corlite laughed at her. A gold-silver disc hit his hand. 

"Hey creep, how dare you try to hurt my friends." a new voice said from the side. "I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice and heir to the moon kingdom, and on behalf of the moon....I shall punish you." Corlite turned to her. 

"Ah, the fair Princess Serenity. It is an extreme pleasure to see you. I have an invitation from my lord, for you to come. He wants..." Sailor Moon collapsed. Mercury and Neptune ran over. 

"She just fainted from energy loss." Mercury said to the other scouts. Corlite grinned. 

'Good. Now that it is easier perhaps I can persuade one of these ladies to join my side...' He moved forward only to be hit by a black sphere.

AAAAAHHHHHH! A cliff hanger.....hehehe, I always wanted to say that. I wanted to remind you that Sailor Moon is not mine. 'NNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!!!' Please review. I will accept good or bad. Next time you will find out where that blast came from. Hopefully, I will have the next chapter up soon. See ya

Princess Silver Serenity


	6. Outer Moon BioFor those who need to know...

Sailor Outer Moon

Name: Anastasia Crystal

Age: 17 (Unless reborn)

Hight: 5'5"

Hair: Black with silver streaks

Eyes: Silver

Birthday: June 30

Sign: Cancer

Fav. Food: Anything with sugar

Least Fav. food: Spinach

Fav. Subject: Anything Creative

Least fav. subj.: Math, P.E.

Fav. Color: Silver

Fav. Gem: Obsidian

Greatest Fear: Darkness, Feelings

Dream: To have Friends and be accepted

Hobby: writing, drawing, etc.

Special Talent: Disguise

Weakness: Powers of light/healing

Occupation: Princess of Outer Moon, Sailor Outer Moon, Sovereign of Death, Angel of Death.

Transformation: Outer Moon Power. Anastasia says this and transforms into a copy of Serena's princess dress only black and silver. A scythe appears and she grabs it. Energy surrounds her and she poses with the scythe in front of her.

Powers: Outer Moon Death Sphere- Throws a black ball of energy (like the outers minus the rings) which distroys her enemies.

Outer Moon Total Control-Using her scythe she takes control of her enemies body forcing it to do as she wishes.

Death Scythe Reborn- her ultimate attack. It wipes out the living creatures on a planet.

Weapons/Items- Outer Moon pendant- A black and silver pendant that she uses to transform to Outer Moon.

Death Scythe- Her weapon which was given to her by Arawn, god of death, as her tool. She can transform it into her jewel on the front bow.

Mission-unclear, she just tries to get the outer scouts to work with the inner scouts. She is always changing her mission. She also works as a grim reaper in a way, distroying those meant to die...even if it is her princess.

Personality: Quiet, most of the time. She is know as the rouge scout because she dose not side with anyone (good or evil) but is very protective of her princess (Serena). If provoked she will fight. Unfortunately, she also has a dark side, the sovereign of death, which if awakened will use Death Scythe Reborn.

hey, figured that you guys might like to know more about Outer Moon. Anyways, I forgot to mention in her that she is very moody. She can change moods faster then I can type....Sounds like me. lol. Well, Please review. I have been reviewing as many stories as possible. Also I have two poems floating out there. I am... and Finding Destiny...are the names. Catcha later.

Princess Silver Serenity (aka P.S Serenity)


	7. Ice Fire

Chapter 5- Ice Fire

Last time: Hotaru told the scouts that part of Serena's soul was missing. Soon after, The first shadow warrior, Corlite, attacked. Serena transformed and attacked him only to faint soon after. Corlite started to attack again when a black sphere hit him. 

A scout jumped down. She had the same hair style as Serena but was black. Her silver eyes were filled with hatred. 

" I do believe Corlite that I had told you to knock it off. Seen as you are so persistent I will help you to go back too your master." She put a hand up in front of herself. 

"Outer Moon Death Wave" It hit Corlite. 

"You will pay...." He teleported leaving a smiling Outer Moon. 

'stupid....never make good bad guys anymore.' The scouts looked at Serena then to Outer Moon. 

"O...Outer Moon?!" Uranus exclaimed. Outer Moon turned. 

"Yes? Oh...." She said quietly when she saw the scouts's confused looks. 

"I am Outer Moon. I split myself from Sailor.. ...Princess Serenity. The is now a bigger threat to where we are both needed. She will be weak for a while, during this time you need to protect you....all of you" She said looking at Uranus. 

"She will recover." She turned and walked away. Saturn stood. 

"Where are you going?" 

Outer Moon sighed, "I am....forbidden to be around Serenity when we are split from each other." 

*Flash back* "Outer Moon, You are not to be around Serenity when you are not as one." Outer Moon frowned. 

"Why?!" Queen Serenity smiled. "Three reasons: While you are split you endanger Serenity too much and she must not get hurt. You also have urges to mess with the timeline by putting Serenity into danger or some other way. Lastly...." *End of flashback* 

"....I am not to corrupt her innocence." She turned and ran. After a silence, Venus asked the question that was on everybody's mind. 

"But why are you so cold?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hades walked into a room. It was made of black crystal. In the throne sat a figure. Hades bowed low. 

"My Prince you summoned me?" The figure turned to him. 

"Yes, Hades. How are the plans to capture the Princess going?" ( I wonder who the figure is....there is some big hints....most of my friends think I am psycho because of him.) 

"She is weakened at this moment but the scouts are stronger and there are more of them." Hades frowned, "If we were to get rid of Jupiter, Venus, and the Outers, we should be able to kidnap her and in her weakened state would be easily turned. Her other self....that nuisance, Outer Moon, can be easily brought here....." The figure stood. 

"Fool!" Hades cringed in fear. "You named all of Serenity's most protective guardians except Prince Endymion." He sat down. "Listen, I want you to split the scouts. Make them fight separate battles. While they are fighting and unable to help, capture Serenity. When you do bring her directly to me. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, My lord." Hades bowed and vanished. The figure turned and turned on a hologram. "Soon Princess, I will have you....I always get what I want...always." (That is a famous line from someone...If you can't figure it out, go watch more Sailor Moon particularly the R series.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had left the temple, except Amy, Raye, and Serena. Amy came out and looked at Raye. 

"Is...is..is she ok?" Raye asked. Amy nodded and sighed. 

"She extremely exhausted but she will be fine." Raye stiffened. 

"Amy..." Her computer beeped and Amy looked at Raye. They both said at the same time. 

"Protect Serena." 

"Mercury Star Power!" 

"Mars Star Power!" They looked and saw two monsters. 

"Ready?" Mars said looking at Mercury. 

"Yes." They readied their attacks. 

"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mercury followed. 

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mars started another attack. The first monster was made totally of ice. 

"I'm Ice." The next was made of flames. 

"I'm Fire." The monster laughed at the attacks. 

"Mercury, any weaknesses?" Mercury looked at her. 

"Well, The Ice monster is weak to you, the fire to me. But we are too weak...We need more power." 

[Help me.. ..please..sailors....Darien....] 

Mars and Mercury looked at each other. 

"What was that?" Mars asked. Mercury gasped. 

"Luna told us that Serena could contact us telepathically in the Silver Millennium. Oh...No!" 

Mars paled, "Serena!" 

'Use your powers. Your powers....' Mercury remembered a power that she had. She turned to the Fire monster. Her tiara vanished and her Mercury symbol glowed. 

"I call upon my guardian and deity, Hermes, as your descendent grant me your powers." Huge Pieces of ice formed around her. 

"Hermes Ice Blizzard." The Ice shattered and impaled the monster, turning it into a screaming pile of dust. (Couldn't help it....hehe, they always scream before they turned to dust.) 

Mars's tiara disappeared leaving her symbol. "I summon my fiery ancestor, Aries, grant me your might. I need my powers to protect my princess." She held up her hands and a fireball grew. 

"Aries Flame Inferno!" The fire incinerated the monster. They stood stunned. 

"Where?" Mercury started. 

'Good job, now help your princess...' They looked at each other. 

"SERENA!" They ran into the room and stiffened at the large amounts of dark energy. Mars walked in carefully. 

"Serena?" Mercury saw some thing and bent down. She picked it up. 

"Oh, great Serenity" Mars turned. 

"What's wrong?" 

Mercury turned, "Ca...call the o...the...other...Serena ....she....she's defenseless." Mars saw Serena's locket in Mercury's hands. Mercury collapsed. 

"We couldn't protect her...." Mars stiffened. She opened her communicator, 

"Attention all Sailor Scouts, We have a code red emergency, Princess Serenity is missing. Report to the temple immediately."

[telepathic]

'thoughts or mysterious voices'

(author notes/comments)

Ok, the next few chapters are closely connected. And I promise it gets interesting. Any ?s send them my way. I will explain anything that confuses people and it gives me an idea of what to change. Ja ne

Princess Silver Serenity


	8. Storm of Love

Chapter 6- Storm of Love

Last time: (It sounds just like Yu-Gi-Oh's beginning) Hotaru had told them the news and they had all left in different directions. Amy and Raye stayed to watch over Serena. Two monsters distracted them and when they heard Serena's plea for help they summoned new powers. But it was too late, Serena had vanished.

Leaving the temple, Lita and Mina split off from the others. 

"Hey, Lita, I don't know about you..but I have a bad feeling." Mina said after a while. 

Lita nodded, "Even after using the crystal, Serena was fine, most of the time, but now it like part of her is missing and she is dying.." Mina looked at the sky. 

"I wonder if she needs to recombine with Outer Moon..." 

Lita sighed, "I was thinking that maybe....She should have brought the generals back..." Mina stopped. 

"What? Are you nuts?" Lita turned to her. 

"Well, think about it. You and me both know how she felt. she always said that she had a feeling that they had been good....and after she became the princess again, she acted weird about that subject. Maybe she knows something." Mina sighed. 

"I think your right." Lita got a dreamy look. 

"Besides, They are cute and I kind of like Nephrite." Mina sighed. 

"Malachite. I think we should get her to revive them." 

Lita grinned, "When she is better." 

Mina nodded, "Of course, hehe, Then they can go out with us." They high-five and started to walk again. 

"Mina! Lita! Wait!" They turned and saw Rini. 

"I wanted to go with you. Um, Is Serena going to be ok?" Mina nodded. 

"She will even if we have to force Ana to merge with her again." Rini smiled. 

"I feel like I have two mom's right now. Serena and Ana. It's weird." They laughed. 

"Well, hopefully, You will have only one." Lita said. Mina kicked a rock. 

"You know, I kind of liked not fighting. We have just finished the Heart Snatchers and then this...." 

Rini sighed, "I think that there is something deeper going on. I have this feeling that an old enemy is back." They looked at her. 

"What do you mean?" Rini shrugged. 

"I don't know. Ever sense I became a scout, I've been getting powers like crazy. Mama, says that it is natural for me. But while I've been here you guys haven't." They walked further and kept up a conversation. Rini saw a ice cream stand and dragged the girls over. 

'There they are. Hades said to distract them, and if they die, oh well.' 

"Rini, You shouldn't eat so fast....you'll get brain froze." Lita sighed. 

"Brain freeze not brain froze." Rini laughed and Mina stuck her tongue out. Lita sighed. 

"Sometimes they remind me of Serena and Rini." 

"Excuse me." The three turned. A man stood there. "Do you happen to know where Neo-Princess Serenity of Crystal Tokyo is at? Sailor Jupiter? Sailor Venus?" They gasped and Lita grabbed and put Rini behind her. 

"Who are you?" The man shifted into his armor. It was black and looked like the generals outfit and Darien's princes armor combined. He was built and radiated dark power. His blonde hair was put into a ponytail. His eyes where ice-blue and fixed on the three. 

"I am Edge, the fourth shadow warrior." Mina looked at Lita. 

"looks like we don't need to worry about our identities." Lita growled. 

"Well it's now or forever!" Lita and Rini sweatdropped. 

"Mina, It's now or never. Jupiter Star Power!" 

Mina frowned, "Same difference." Jupiter glared at her. 

"Mina, we are going into a battle and you still haven't transformed!" Mina looked at herself. She sweat dropped. 

"Hehe....Fine, Venus Star Power!" Rini looked at the scene before her. 

'Something's not right. Why is he attacking? Is it a distraction?' 

"Mini Prism Power!" Edge pulled out a sword. 

"You don't stand a chance." Jupiter charged him while Venus did her love chain. He dogged Jupiter and grabbed the chain and threw Venus into Jupiter. 

"Jupiter Thunder-clap Zap!" He moved and fired an dark blast. The lightning headed for Mini-Moon and she moved quickly. 

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" He was hit and turned and blasted Mini-Moon. She got up and looked at the fight. Venus screeched and dogged Edge's sword. 

  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" Edge dogged it and it almost hit Jupiter. Mini-Moon frowned. 

'I think that it's time for a different attack.' She pulled out an silver bow. She aimed and yelled. 

"Hey creep take this. Moonlight Arrow Strike!" Edge turned and was hit with a barrage of arrows. His armor cracked. 

"Good shot, Mini-Moon!" Venus looked at her. 

"Ya, and you have a lot of explaining to do." Mini-Moon grinned. 

[Help me ....sailors ....please ..Darien...] 

Venus gasped. She paled 

"Serena, oh god no!" Jupiter was equally pale. 

"Princess, oh no!" Mini-Moon grabbed Venus's arm. 

"What's wrong?!" She said barely holding in a scream. (She doesn't have the same link as the scouts do to Serena) 

'Use you power. You know what to do.' Jupiter looked at Edge and a new power risked up in her. As with Mercury and Mars, Her tiara vanished leaving her symbol. "Guardian and savior, Zeus, help me finish this fight and help my princess.." Lightning gathered around Jupiter. 

"Zeus Lightning Hurricane!" Edge was surrounded with a dark looking cloud. Lightning started to hit him everywhere. Venus pulled away from Mini-Moon. Her tiara vanished also. 

"Great Mother, Aphrodite, grant you love and light to me, I need to help to save my princess...." She started to glow and she put her hands in front of her where her heart would be. 

"Aphrodite Love Confusion!" Edge was surrounded with a golden light and it added power to Jupiter's attack. Mini-Moon took and fired again. 

"It's too late..." He taunted before leaving. Mini-Moon grabbed Jupiter's arm. 

"As Neo-Princess Serenity, Mini-Moon, and your friend....WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Before she could answer the communicator beeped. Jupiter answered it. 

"Attention all sailors, we have a code red emergency, Princess Serenity is missing, Come to the temple immeaditly." Mars's voice came over. 

"Jupiter here, Mini-Moon, Venus, and I are on our way."

Oh, what has happened to Serena? Where are the new powers are coming from? Who is that voice? Honestly, that last question I don't even know. I added it in as I revise it for a second time. I assure you that all will be answered soon. Whoa, I got two chapters up in one day.....amazing.... *Here the twilight music in the back ground* Hehe, well like always, I accept flames or comments. And I will also accept questions too. E-mail me at princess_silver_serenity@yahoo.com . Well, Sayonara.

Princess Silver Serenity


	9. Stormy Waters

Chapter 7- Stormy Waters

Amara and Michelle drove away from the temple. 

"Hey, Amara. Do you think that we should leave? The inners need our help.....and it is a threat to the solar system." Michelle said. Amara revved the engine. 

"Why? They are weak. Serena hasn't proven that she can be queen. Outer Moon is just causing problems. I really don't find a reason to help them." Michelle's talisman appeared. 

"Amara....stop." Michelle grabbed it and a worried look crossed her face. Amara pulled over and Michelle looked into the mirror. Images of the other battles and a brief flash of Serena crossed is. 

"Amara, They can't handle this. Even you and I know that. Something's wrong. The last image I saw was Serena and she looked panicked." Amara turned. 

"It is of no concern to me." Michelle gasped. 

"Amara! I know we must focus on finishing our mission....but, Serena has saved both of our lives countless times. Plus....she is the messiah." Amara closed her eyes. 

"They can deal with their own problems." Michelle got out of the car. 

"Mich?" She turned. 

"I'm sorry. I remember a certain girl....no. Princess, who at the cost of her life entered Pharaoh 90, saved Saturn, and the rest of the world. Yes, she still hasn't proven herself to be able to handle being queen but she is a true friend." Amara sighed. 

"Wait." Michelle stopped and turned. 

"Get in. We'll check on Serena and the others then will leave. Ok?" 

Michelle smiled, "That's better." She got in and looked at Amara. 

'So easy to control.....hehe' Amara went to turn on the engine when a voice stopped her. 

"I don't think you will be going anywhere." Amara and Michelle turned and looked at a man floating in the air. He wore armor that looked like what medieval knight would wear. He had blonde hair and green eyes. They looked at each other. 

"I guess he's first in line for the kill." Michelle said pulling out her pen. 

Amara smiled, "Practice makes perfect." They stood. 

"Uranus Planet Power!" 

"Neptune Planet Power!" Uranus jumped down from the car. 

"What are you doing? Attacking us all at the same time?" Neptune came next to her. 

"Who are you?" The man looked at the two scouts. 

"First. I am Polaris. Second, I can not say why we are doing this....but I'm sure your Princess....what was it? Serena? I think she knows. Well....soon anyway." Uranus started to attack. 

"I'm not foolish enough to fight you. Magneto, rise and cause havoc!" An compass looking monster appeared. 

"I obey Polaris." He grinned. 

"Good, Magneto, keep these sailors company for a while." He vanished. The two looked at the monster. 

"We've been reduced to fighting compasses?" Uranus said. Neptune laughed. The monster charged and they jumped. 

"World Shaking!" The monster was hit and the blast was repelled. Uranus' eyes widened. 

"Crap!" She dodged her own attack and landed on her butt. 

"Oh....great. I've been around Serena for too long." Neptune dodged an attack and looked at her talisman. It was now glowing frantically. 

'The others are in trouble.....or Serena is in danger..' Uranus saw Neptune's face pale. Neptune turned. 

"It's getting serious." They looked and sighed. 

"We need to use the talismans..." Neptune said quietly. She turned and held up her mirror. 

"Submarine Reflection!" It hit the monster and it showed no weaknesses. "Oh....No..." Uranus gritted her teeth. 

[Help me....Sailors...please....Darien…]

Uranus looked at Neptune. 

"I was right....oh.." Neptune said wide eyed. Uranus raised an eyebrow. 

"That was Serena...wasn't it." 

***Flash Backs*** "Get away from her!" Uranus yelled. Super Sailor Moon sat up shakily. 

"W...why?" 

"Hotaru is Sailor Saturn herself, the solider of destruction, who's guardian star is Saturn." Uranus said pointing. 

"When her ruler Saturn awakens..." Neptune added. 

"Her only goal is to distroy the world." Pluto finished. *** "Hotaru is good to the core...I know it and I felt her warmth when I held her." *** "We don't need to sacrifice anyone to save the world....I can do it." *** "Uranus! Neptune is still alive! We have to help her!" *** "I'm always a scaredy cat....I start feeling like I'm alone. I'm scared." *** "There will be no more sacrifices!" *** "We can save Hotaru....even though she might be Saturn or...or the sovereign of Silence, It doesn't matter. She still is a good girl." Serena said. Amara and Michelle frowned. 

"You will be the end of this world yet." Amara said. 

"I might be...but I can't let her get hurt." ***End of Flash Backs***

"Serena....she...she's the reason we're alive and....she always gives us hope." Uranus said. Neptune looked at her. "She never gives up. Ever since I first met her, all I have seen is her giving up things to help everyone. And now...we...I couldn't help her." Uranus' tiara vanished and her symbol appeared. 

"I will save her! Great mighty god, Uranus, grant me you strength and powers." Uranus put her hands up in a cupped position. 

"Uranus....Tornado Wind!" Magneto was picked up and thrown down. Neptune's tiara vanished. 

"The seas are roaring and beg for my powers....Titian, answer their pleas and bring your might to vanquish this monster!" Neptune's hair floated up and a wall of water surged up behind her. 

"Titian Tidal Wave!" A huge wall of water appeared in front of her which fell and crushed the monster. Polaris yelled in fury and disappeared. Neptune jumped in the passenger seat. Uranus turned the engine on and raced toward the temple. Halfway there, the communicator beeped. 

"Attention all sailors, we have a code red emergency, Princess Serenity is missing please come to the temple immeaditly." They looked at each other. Neptune pushed a button. 

"Neptune here, Uranus and I are already on our way."

Hey there! Sorry this is a short chapter....It was kind of hard. I will be posting the next few soon. I also want to give thanks to those who have read my story....review or not. I want to thank the Neo Sailor Fanfiction Club, General Jinjur, Sage, Orion's Refuge plus all of my friends. I also want to put that I don't own Sailor Moon but I do own Outer Moon and the seven shadows but I will be happy to loan them to anybody as long as you ask. Send flames, ?'s and comments to me.

Princess Silver Serenity


	10. Revilations The End of Colite

Chapter 8- Revelations- The end of Corlite

Last time: Amara and Michelle are attacked by Polaris right after they realize something has happened to Serena. They fight and receive their powers after hearing Serena's plea for help. They now are heading to the temple.

Trista and Hotaru separated from Lita and Mina. They didn't say anything as they walked. 

'This event is throwing the timeline off. Outer Moon was meant to remain looked away. I just hope she doesn't do what she did again.' Trista thought frowning. 

"Trista-mama?" Hotaru said urgently. Trista looked down. The six year old girl wasn't one you would think as the scout of destruction. Even though she was six, Hotaru remember everything that had happened before she was reborn. From the accident that change her and her dad's lives forever to Sailor Moon risking her life to save her and the world. 

"Yes?" Trista's eyes widened a bit. 

'She looks like Saturn, something bad is going on.' 

"Princess Serenity is in trouble. The scouts are all under attack and she is defenseless. Also, Corlite is going to be here soon, we should transform." Trista stood for a minute. 

"Quickly! Saturn Planet Power!" Saturn looked at Trista. 

"Well, are you going to wait till it is too late to save the princess? Or perhaps you will transform sometime this millennium?" Trista shook off the shock. 

"Pluto Planet Power!" Corlite appeared. 

"So it is true.." Pluto and Saturn moved into defensive positions. 

"What's true?" Saturn asked. 

"That you can sense future danger to your precious princess, but that you are very dangerous when she is threatened is still to be proven." 

Saturn smiled slightly, "Then I suggest that if you don't want that proven, then let me by and to my princess." 

Corlite grinned, "but you see, I have my orders." Saturn readied her glaive. 

"It's your funeral." Corlite laughed at her threat. 

"Pluto Dead Scream!" Corlite dodged it and laughed. Saturn attacked him with her glaive. 

"You are supposed to protect the princess? I'm surprised that she isn't already dead." Saturn braced her self. 

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" Corlite jumped and knocked Saturn into the wall. Pluto attacked using her glaive. He hit Pluto sending her into Saturn who was getting up. Saturn got free and attacked Corlite. 

'We have to hurry, She's in too much danger to be playing around.' 

"Silence Glaive Surprise!" She missed again. 

[Help me....sailors... please....Darien…]

Saturn's eyes hardened at her princess' plea. Corlite laughed as he realized why Saturn had gone white. A soft beep came at Saturn's ear. Touching her earring, Saturn heard Pluto's voice. 

*Saturn, calm down.* Saturn glared at Corlite. 

*Pluto, he is asking for it.* Pluto sighed. Looking at Saturn, she saw the scout ready to kill. 

'She loves Serena like a sister because Serena saved her. Plus Serena out of all the scouts believed in her till the end.' Saturn glared at Corlite, 

"Stay still for one moment and I will make sure it is your last. 

*Saturn* Saturn looked at Pluto. 

*What?* Pluto looked at Corlite then at Saturn. 

*Calm down!* Saturn stood up straight. 

*He is pushing on my last nerve Pluto. If he keeps up I swear I will.....*

*I know he is but we need to know what has happened and if she was captured....it is the most likely possibility. If she was then we need to know where.* Saturn grimaced. *Alright, but you might want to attack because if I do, there will be nothing left to talk to.* Pluto closed her eyes. 

"Guardian Cronos. The timeline is disrupted because Princess Serenity's life is in danger and I need my powers to correct the mistakes." Her symbol appeared. 

"Cronos Time Distortion." she whispered. Everything went silent. Time seems to slow down and speed up at the same time. Saturn looked at Corlite knowing full well what was going to happen. (an: Saturn knows about the powers that the scouts are receiving.) Corlite watched in ignorance. The garnet on her staff flashed and shot a beam of light at Corlite. When it hit, Corlite began to rapidly change ages. Saturn watched. 

"Cool." When it stopped, he crumpled to the ground. He looked up to see the silence blade and a very pissed off Saturn. 

'So she does get protective....and dangerous.' he thought grimly. Saturn's eyes narrowed. 

"What has happened to my princess, tell me or else." The ice in her voice chilled Corlite to the bone. 

"She's where she belongs." he said. Saturn pressed the blade against his chest cutting his shirt. 

"That is **not** the answer I am looking for." 

Corlite frowned, "Fine, Princess Serenity was taken by Hades to my prince. He said that the prince wants her to see her for a special purpose." (Let's see....princes, wants to see Serena for a special purpose? if you think back to the show.....there is that one person.....) Saturn smiled. 

"Good, Now **where** is she?" Corlite didn't hesitate. 

"On Outer Moon..." Saturn backed up and Corlite stood up. 

"But you won't save her in time." Saturn's tiara vanished. Her glaive glowed purple. In a soft cold voice that was hard as steel, she said. 

"Corlite you are dead wrong." She pointed the glaive at Corlite. 

"WHAT? I...I can't move!" Corlite struggled. 

"Hades Soul Destruction." (Saturn already had her powers but before now had no use for them. That is why she didn't have the same reaction as the scouts.) Corlite screamed and vanished. Saturn turned to Pluto. 

"Where is Outer Moon?" (She's asking about the planet not the sailor.) She asked after noticing Pluto's face. 

'Outer Moon?! Oh...no...it IS NOT possible! They can't be alive....unless...... ....Outer Moon.' The communicator beeped and Pluto answered. 

"Attention all sailors, we have a code red emergency, Princess Serenity is missing, Please report to the temple immeaditly." 

"Pluto here, Saturn and I are on our way." Saturn grabbed Pluto's arm. 

"**Where is Outer Moon?!**" Pluto looked at her. 

"In the future it is called...." 

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! In the future it's what?! I was going to put it but decided against it. I'm evil. I hope you are enjoying my story. ^_^ Well, send you comments this way and don't worry about my feelings. *Holds scythe behind her back* I promise I won't hurt you....hehehe. Ja ne!

Princess Silver Serenity


	11. An Old Enemy

Chapter 9- An Old Enemy

Last time: Trista was told by Hotaru that Serena was in danger and that Corlite was on his way. They then got in a fight with Corlite who refused to tell them what was going on. Saturn threatened Corlite and he told them....but too late for him. Saturn was pissed and he payed. They had found out why she was taken (a generalized idea) and where. What will happen?

After the girls left, Serena opened her eyes. She sat up with difficulty. 

'Why am I tired, It doesn't make sense.' Serena felt someone looking at her. She looked up and saw Hades. 

"H...Hades?" Serena said with a panicked look. 

"There you are child. Now come with me." Serena shook her head. 

"NO" and picking up her locket said, "Moon Cosmic..." Hades moved forward and hit the locket out of her hand. 

"I'm tired of playing games Serenity." Serena tried to move away. 

"W...what do you mean?" Hades grabbed her hands. 

"you always were defiant. You never listened to me and did your own magic. Since you were out of control, I told the Negaverse where our village was....and killed everybody, except you, your highness. You escaped with Pluto's help..." Serena paled. 

"You were the traitor....It was your fault." Serena tried to scream but couldn't. 

[Help me.....sailors....please....Darien.…]

She thought as Hades used his energy. Serena collapsed into Hades arms breathing shallowly. 

'I will have to hurry.' He thought vanishing. He reappeared carrying a limp Serena in his arms. he came to a pair of doors guarded by two monsters. 

"Move." Hades commanded. The monsters moved opening the door. Hades walked in and stopped in the middle of the room. 

"My lord." Hades said. A person walked forward just enough so that his face was still shadowed. 

"What happened to her?" the person said looking at them. 

"My lord, the princess is weaker then we thought....even though she still fights." Hades looked at Serena. 

"Of course she is still fighting, Hades, I want you to start the process of turning her to my side. I also want you to collect energy." Hades turned. 

"Yes, My lord" As Hades started to leave the figure spoke again. "Oh, Hades, I also want the Silver Crystal." 

[Serena's pov.] I started to regain awareness in what was going on around me. I heard two voices....on I instantly recognized as Hades. The other was...oh..no.. 

[At the temple/end Serena's pov] 

The scouts showed up at the same time. 

"What's going on?!" asked Jupiter. Uranus looked at Neptune. 

"My mirror showed Serena being captured. " Neptune added. 

"Your correct." They turned and saw Pluto walking up with Saturn. 

"Saturn was able to persuade Corlite into telling her that Serena was kidnapped and taken to Outer Moon." 

Saturn grinned, "Coarse it WAS his last words." Mercury looked at her. 

"But I have no records of Outer Moon." Pluto smiled grimly. 

"yes, you do....look under Nemesis." 

Mercury nodded, "I will look under Nemesis.....WHAT?!" The inners paled. 

"What's wrong?" asked Neptune. Mercury tried to speak but nothing came out. 

"Nemesis was the home planet of an old enemy. The leader Diamond is fascinated with her." Jupiter finally managed to get her wits together. 

"Fascinated is a small word. More like obsessed." added Venus. Mercury shook her head. 

"It's impossible to be him... Serena was steadfast in her story that he died protecting her from Wiseman." Saturn put her head in her hands. 

"Then how could he have kidnapped her?" Uranus asked frustrated. 

"Because he was revived." They turned and saw Outer Moon. (HEY! She's back.) Saturn looked straight at her, already knowing the answer. 

"Who revived him?" Outer Moon looked at each of them. 

"I did." The scouts gasped. 

"Why? Why would you do that?" Mars stammered out. 

"He was not meant to die at that moment of time." Outer Moon sighed. 

"Meant to die? You crazy? You've put Serena in danger!" Outer Moon looked down. When she looked back up, her face was stone cold. 

"Do you want to know why I was ordered away? Banished from the silver millennium, then denied the chance to live?" Mars backed up. "I was ordered away because I followed my own way....I didn't side with the inners, outers or with anyone. I associate with good or bad. Queen Serenity ordered me away....when my soul went into Serena, Queen Serenity locked me away and erased all things concerning me." Venus shook her head. 

"But...If you are connected with Serena, You die if she dies." 

Outer Moon smiled, "If it is my fate to did then I accept that fate." 

Pluto frowned, " you are upsetting the timeline." Outer Moon looked amused. 

"Of all the people....you should know the Sailor Legend." The scouts looked at each other in confusion. 

"The Sailor Legend?" Outer Moon nodded. 

"The sailor scout souls will be passed every generation. The sailors right now are the sailors of the original group." Seeing confusion on their faces, Outer Moon explained. 

"When the gods and goddess created the sailors, the original group is you. You have been reincarnated countless times. To explain, Sailor Saturn ,here, also known as Hotaru Tomoe will be her daughter's daughter. She is reborn every other generation." 

Outer Moon turned, "Because of this, no matter how screwed up the timeline is, The sailors will be reborn over and over again." Mercury added this to her computer. 

"But if we have been reincarnated, why can't we remember our lives, our past lives?" Mercury asked. Outer Moon looked at the ground. 

"I am the only one who HAS to remember....I blocked your memories so you don't feel any pain." Outer Moon turned and walked away. 

"Pluto, don't worry." Mercury heard a beep. Looking down, she saw something. 

"GUYS! I have a lock on Nemesis! Outer Moon....she..." 

Saturn smiled, " She knew what she was doing this whole time." Pluto watched the retreating sailor. 

"Then let's go." 

Together they shouted, "Sailor Teleport!"

Hey there! Well now the fun begins. I also should be working more now because there is a Anime convention I might be going to soon....hehe, Outer Moon will appear. Anyways, now the scouts know what is going on. Serena does too...because...well you know. Please review and check out my other stories and poems. Check you all later, gotta book it.

Ja ne

Princess Silver Serenity


	12. Nemisis

"Mommy....where are you?" Serena, at five years old, is running down a street. All around her is fire, bodies and fear. She turns a corner and sees......"MOMMY!! NO!!" 

Serena sat up for the tenth time. She shivered and looked around the room hopeful that she was home. After seeing the black crystal walls, Serena brought her knees to her chest. 

"Where are they?" Serena whispered.

Going over the dream in her mind, Serena tried to figure our what it was. 'It is familiar....like it happened.' Serena tried to stay awake, knowing that the dark crystal powers were trying to lure her into sleep so that it could work it's magic. Slowly, she fell asleep and the dream started all over again. A hooded figure teaching her and other children magic, the negaverse generals attacking and Outer Moon's first awakening. A woman and a man killed in front of her. A lonely girl running and a solitary sailor fighting alone......Serena screeched and sat up.

"What does this stupid dream mean?!"

Serena sobbed as she thought of what was going on and of what might come. A person watched in the shadows. The pain and anguish that Serena was feeling was also being felt by the person. A single tear fell from her eye.

Meanwhile, the scouts appeared outside of the dark moon palace.

"Ok, Where is she?" asked Venus.

Mercury looked up from her computer and pointed.

"See that tall, pulsating with _high_ levels of dark energy, tower?"

The scouts looked and Uranus glanced at Mercury. 

"Don't tell me....", she started.

"She's there. I think they learned from last time and has made sure to add extra security this time." Mercury said.

Uranus muttered under her breath and started to walk toward it. The scout followed in silence. Each of them wanting to help Serena and each of them feeling guilty for not being there. Mercury was concentrating on her computer and visor, to find Serena, to keep herself from crying. Mars was preparing scrolls in case they ran into monsters. Jupiter was plotting how to hurt those who took Serena. Venus was keeping charge of the inner scouts, making sure they worked with the outers and each other. Neptune was aiding Mercury by scanning and trying to locate Serena down to an exact point by her mirror. Uranus was swearing to herself and wishing that she had treated Serena different. (I feel sorry for the person who took Serena and if they harm her....wait...I feel sorry? Yeah right.) Pluto was worrying about how this would effect the time line. (She always does....that's why Ana does stuff.) Saturn was really quiet and calm. (Uh oh....she's mad.) Mini-Moon was walking next to Saturn and she had been crying the most.

"Is it me or is there a lack of security?" Mars said breaking the silence.

Mercury laughed, "I sort of sent a energy blast and they are looking for us on the other side."

Back with Serena......Hades walked back into the room. Serena was laying and was asleep. Her crescent moon was glowing slightly showing signs that she was still fighting. He walked over.

"Now for the final phase.....princess." He said putting his hand on her forehead. Pouring energy into her, he willed her to turn to the dark moon's side. Serena felt her grip on her body slip away. (Like Hotaru and Mistress 9) 

'No!....Sto..p......I...t....' She screamed mentally.

When he stopped, a black up-side down crescent moon was on her forehead. She opened her eyes. Sitting up a small evil laugh escaped her lips.

Back with the scouts....Saturn gasped. The group looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked noting Saturn's terror stricken face.

Before they could answer, a evil female laugh came to their ears. They all shuddered from the pure hatred and evilness of the laugh. Finally Saturn spoke.

"The darkness is upon us....the princess is gone."

Hades walked into the throne room. "My prince, may I present the Princess Serenity." Hades said stepping to the side. Diamond (I don't know why but he is cool) looked up. There stood Serena in a black spaghetti strap dress, with a slit up to the knee on one side. On a chain was a place to put the silver crystal. Her eyes were cold (like Black lady but only blue) but they still had that certain innocent look. She had a small evil smile. She had black crystal earrings and what proved to Diamond (in his mind) that Serena was his was the black crescent moon.

"My lord, I am ready to do as you bid." Serena said curtsying.

Diamond smiled, "Just wait, you'll have plenty to do when 'your former guardians' the sailor scouts get here." 

Serena smiled, "They don't stand a chance."

The scouts walked along a hallway. Neptune looked over at Saturn. She was more pale then normal and what she said came back to Neptune. 

"The darkness is upon us....the princess is gone."

She shuddered and walked into Uranus. Uranus had stopped when she saw Ana laying on the ground. They ran over and Uranus picked her head up. A moan came from Ana before she opened her eyes.

"What? Where am I? What's going on?" She stood up and looked around then at each of the scout. She stopped at Saturn. 'Serenity...'

Pluto put a hand on Ana's shoulder. "Do you remember what happened?" 

Ana looked down. "I was walking and I felt a sharp pain....I heard a cry from someone...then I woke up here." Ana looked at herself and realized she wasn't transformed and did. Saturn took Outer Moon aside and whispered. 

"It was Serena you heard right?" At Outer Moon's nod she continued. "I felt her cry out. The others didn't, It felt like what happened to me."

The group continued on and Outer Moon went into her thoughts of what happened the last few weeks. 

'I need more information...I know that hooded figure is familiar but....If I remember him, he will pay for killing those people. Wait...Where did these thoughts come from? Serena..we are connected....I forgot.'

She closed her eyes as she walked. 'I'll get my revenge.' 

In the throne room, Serena opened her eyes. 

"Outer Moon is coming, my lord, the sailors are too but Prince Endymion is not with them."

"How do you know this?" Diamond asked.

Serena glanced away. 'Don't hurt them....' Serena flinched. "O..Outer Moon and I are connected to each other."

"Are you sure that the Prince isn't there?" he asked. Serena nodded. Diamond frowned, 'Then where is he?' Looking at Serena, he noted that she seemed to be hesitant to serve him.

"I want you to do something now." 

Serena turned. "My lord?"

"Go distroy the sailors but, bring Outer Moon and Small Lady." 

'No! Don't, Please!' Serena looked Diamond full in the face. "As you wish, my lord."

She turned and vanished.

"Hades!" Diamond yelled.

Hades appeared bowing. "My prince, you called?"

"Where is that pathetic Prince? I know that he'd come for her." Diamond said calmly.

Hades frowned, "Not sure....but we have heightened the dark energy and I gave an energy boost to Serenity."

Diamond frowned, "Send your minions to find him and bring him here. I want to see his face when he sees his princess in MY arms."

The scouts jumped when the dark energy levels jumped.

"What? Do they know we're here?" Neptune asked.

"You Sailors never learn."

They turned and saw Serena. 

"S...Serena? What happened?" Mercury asked.

Serena smirked, "I'm no longer Serena." She glowed with dark power. "I am the dark princess, I control the dark crystal and all of the evils it brings. I suggest you prepare your selves for your doom."

Serena laughed and all the scouts remembered Saturn's words.

"The darkness is upon us....the princess is gone."

Saturn then added to it.

"The Moon is shadowed and only the love of a prince and the strength of her full soul can help us all."

Pluto looked at the princess that she had sworn to protect, so cold and evil.

"May Selene save us all."

Ok, I typed it different. My friends suggested that I do it this way. I have a new E-mail. It is anastasiacrystal@yahoo.com . I need to know which is easier to read and also how my story is going. I'm also starting school so I won't be able to get chapters out any time soon. Well, thanks to everyone who has reviewed and I hope I will get more. Ja ne

Princess Silver Serenity


	13. Past Memories

HTML1DocumentEncodingwindows-1252GeneratorMicrosoft Works 4.0 

Chapter 12- Past Memories

Last time: "The Moon is shadowed and only the love of a prince and the strength of her full soul can help us all."

Pluto looked at the princess that she had sworn to protect, so cold and evil.

"May Selene save us all."

"You! I remember you...y...you...you traitor! You were the one. YOU TOLD THE NEGA- VERSE....YOU KILLED EVERY ONE. Francis Calvin!"

Outer Moon turned. "What?! A...are..you sure?" 

Sailor Moon went to answer when Hades blasted her.

"Hades! Why did you do that?!" Outer Moon yelled in anger and pain.

"B....because he is afraid of us...." Sailor Moon stood up. "I remember why you were unleashed." 

Outer Moon's eyes widened. Sailor Moon looked at her and met her eyes with complete strength and determination. 'Why _I_ was released?'

"What do you mean?"

"I'll show everyone." Sailor Moon smiled and brought out the silver crystal.

The silver crystal glowed and Sailor Moon's voice, regal as it had been one thousand years ago, steady and strong told her story.

"About nine years ago, I lived in a village in the mountains called the Summoner Village. Everyone in the village could do magic, weak or strong, and they had a prophecy. It said that a traitor would rise from the village and the dark warrior will rise to fight him. A child born with a crescent moon on her forehead would be the reborn Moon Princess and the future goddess Selene. When I was born, my mother and father and the village doctor kept my past a secret. I grew up a normal child with no worries. Then the generals from the negaverse came. They demanded Seven strong people. We refused and they went to attack people....starting with my mom. I screamed and the crescent moon appeared. They were forced to leave and vowed to return. (an. Don't they always?) Francis asked if he could train me. They agreed to stop suspicion. They passed it off as a freak show of power and that it ment nothing, that I had not been born with it. They...they came back six months later, I was five and a half. The night before the attack, I told my mom that they would attack and she told me not to worry. I woke up later and got dressed, taking the time key and the Luna-P ball that I had received as presents from Pluto, as Trista, and from Queen Serenity, given also by Pluto, I walked out. Finding no one in the house I went out side and into the village. There were people dead every where...."

Sailor Moon closed her eyes to gather herself and to prepare for the next part.

"I ran screaming for my parents. I turned a corner and saw my parents and the evil generals. There also was a person, shrouded in darkness. They asked for me...no demanded me and my parents told them never. They killed them. As my mom was dieing she saw me and told me to run. This brought the generals attention to me. I stood for a moment and ran. I didn't stop even when I saw the cliff. All I knew was that my mom had told me to run and not stop. I fell and next thing I remember was waking up in Trista's house."

Sailor Moon looked up at Hades. The scouts stood letting all of this sink in. Outer Moon stared at the floor. 'I awoke....because....of her pain?' Sailor Moon's voice went icey.

"You, Francis Calvin, betrayed us. You were the reason I lost my family. The reason I moved from house to house hiding and waiting till I got strong enough to fight and give you the punishment you deserve."

Hades/Francis laughed, "So, little princess, you have the memories still inside you? Do you remember everything?"

Sailor Moon closed her eyes. "I....I..."

"Do you remember how you were treated and shunned all those lonely years? Because you were a freak?" Hades/Francis laughed as he walked forward. A blast hit at his feet. He looked up to see Outer Moon pointing her scythe at him. Her eyes were molten silver, and her face hard. He tried to read her mind but couldn't. He shivered under her gaze and wondering what to do next.

"Stay back traitor. I understand now why I awakened. Serena was defenseless and I awoke to keep her safe. When she was able to fight on her own, I went back into sleep. I remember how she cried herself asleep and the pain she felt. I hid those memories from her, to protect her. You will not get any closer....or you'll die trying." 

He smiled and put a hand in front of his chest. "I'll just let your.... _Princess_, distroy you." The two Moon warriors looked at each other then at Hades.

"Dark powers, sealed away, rise and fill the child of light with your corrupting powers..."

Sailor Moon sucked in a breath and stepped back. 'This spell, I remember it from some where.' *Outer Moon? Do you remember?*

"...Awaken in the soul, consume the heart, control the mind..."

Outer Moon frowned and got ready for an attack. *Yes, but it is escaping me to what it is.* Malachite put a hand on Sailor Moon's shoulder. 

"Princess? Are you ok?" Serena nodded and turned to Outer Moon. *Outer Moon!*

Outer Moon flinched at the loud mind link. *Not so loud...What is it?* Serena watched Hades/Francis in fear and awe at the same time. *I remember that when I was little...while he was training me, that he put a dark crystal piece in me and that I had thought it was to help me control MY powers.* Outer Moon's head snapped around to look at her. *But it was to control you power as HE wanted?!* Sailor Moon nodded in fear. *Crap! Then how do we block the spell?*

"....to create havoc, to distroy lives...."

*I can't remember! I was only Four and a half when he did it! My memories are still not clear enough to remember things like that!* Outer Moon glared at her. *Then we're in deep, deep trouble....aren't we?* They looked up at Hades/Francis.

"Dark Crystal Activate! Awaken the dark child, the bringer of death and the sovereign." Hades/Francis finished. Sailor Moon gasped and closed her eyes.

*Outer...it's...oh...I'm....So...weak...* Outer Moon turned quickly and looked at her with panic across her face. *FIGHT IT!*

Sailor Moon collapsed onto the ground. Her transformation melted away leaving her in the outfit she had wore before every thing had taken place. Slowly, she felt a darker, more evil presence creep into her. The pain came from the shear evil and hatred coming back into her. She tried to fight it but was starting to lose.

"Serena! What's wrong?!" Prince Endymion came over to her and held her tightly. 'I can't lose her again....'

"Dark....crystal...inside....so evil....turning...me.." Serena gasped. Suddenly, Serena pushed Endymion away and stood up moving slightly away. "No! Don't....I won't do it! Hades/Francis, You can't ....make....me...." Serena said then screamed holding her head.

Outer Moon glared at Hades, "Stop this at once!"

He laughed at the scene. "Why? You your self said that you didn't care about anyone... only your mission and your self, and if someone dies then oh well, sacrifices will happen. Or is it that the cold emotionless Sailor of Death starting to show feelings? Over a slight girl...one that you left when she was still vulnerable?" Outer Moon looked at Serena.

{ "Pluto, Where is it?" Outer Moon shouted as she ran. Outer Moon ran through the streets, not caring about the stares she was receiving or her charge that she had left alone. She ran to a battle a monster. She had to get rid of it to protect....

"It's just ahead!" The answer came. 

Outer Moon entered a playground and followed the screams and the gut instinct inside of her. What she didn't know was that this would change her. When she saw the monster, it held a small child in its grasp.

"Oh...no, how do I stop it with a child in it's arms?" Outer Moon pulled out her scythe, "I'll try to hit it from behind."

Outer Moon moved around so that the monster's back was to her. "Outer Moon Death Sphere!" She whispered. The monster felt the energy and turned. The small child came into the way of the blast.

"Oh NO!" Outer Moon tried to call back the attack but it was too late. The blast hit and killed both monster and child.

"Oh...no...." Outer Moon dropped to her knees. "What have I done? I...I killed a innocent child...." Tears fell as she realized what she had done. She stood and wiped the tears away.

"Pluto, This is your fault....you sent me and this happened. I hope you can hear me because I don't care! If an innocent dies then so be it! A part of me died today...I will forget my feelings.!"

Outer Moon found a alley and detransformed. Slowly, but carefully, she made it back home. She entered and sighed. Hearing laughter, Ana walked toward it. There sat a little girl with blonde hair up in the royal moon hair style. She played with a small ball of her energy as if it was a toy. The girl heard a noise and turned. Seeing Ana, the girl jumped up and ran to her.

"Auntie Ana, Did you beat the monster? Oh, Puu was here and she said that she'd be coming to get me later and take me for a trip and she said something about....." The girls face scrunched up as she tried to pronounce the word, "...my heritage and destiny. She said that the time has come that I need to learn to fight as a scout."

Ana smiled. 'Even though I deny my feeling, this little princess still gets to me. That's why she is the sovereign of life....' 

"Yes, Serenity, I beat up the monster. Pluto was here? I guess that if you are taking a trip then we should pack up your things." Ana picked up the six year old. 

Later, Serenity had gone to sleep. Ana came in and sat on the bed next to her. The small child slept soundly, her crescent moon visible on her forehead. Ana sighed. She knew that this was the time that she would be put back into slumber herself. The eclipse had reached the peak and it was going to start to end. Ana stroked the girls head. 

'She's seen so much, yet she will see more. Even after watching her whole village, family, friends get slaughtered right in front of her, she still remains happy and full of life.'

Ana watched her charge sleep quietly. Serenity turned in her sleep murmuring moon kingdom, momma, and Endymion. Ana laughed at this thinking it was funny that already at six, Serenity was thinking about her prince.

"Good bye little princess. I will be far away but close by, I love you."}

A tear fell from Outer Moon's eye, "I forgot how important feelings are. I remember...now.." She turned to Hades/Francis. "Francis Calvin! The Outer Moon symbol does not float above your head but in front of your heart!" (an. She is shown who is ment to die by her symbol appearing above the person. It also means that the person might die soon.)

"Oh? Does it? Well to get to me...you have to go through your princess."

Serena went limp and floated in the air. Dark energy surrounded her and flashed. Serena stood in a dress (an. like Black lady/Wicked Lady 's dress in the #7 manga) She had an upright black crescent moon. She landed on the ground softly.

"You see Outer Moon, Sailor Scouts, Endymion and Generals, Serenity here is my greatest creation yet....the powers of life on our side. Invisible to attacks and the fact you can't hurt her." He paused then added, "With the powers of life, we can resurrect people we deem fit."

"Serena....Serenity, No....no.." Endymion choked out.

Hades/Francis snapped his fingers. Serena's opened them to reveal them vacant.

"One other thing, Princess Anastasia. She controls the Dark crystal." 

Outer Moon gasped and put up a wall in time to save the scouts from a blast from Serena.

"Serena, I know you're still in there...you need to fight." Outer Moon screamed.

"There is no reason for me to fight." Serena's voice oddly cold and distant. "Why would you care?"

"Because you need me and I need you. Remember Little Princess, You were always happy and full of joy. Don't let this evil control you." Outer Moon replied still holding the shield up.

"I have no use for weak feelings. Anger, sadness, hate, revenge, This is where I belong." Serena said gesturing out ward. Saturn came up next to Outer Moon.

"No, you don't belong here. This place, this evil is distorying you and you are of light. Remember?"

"Serena, They will take away your innocence." Pluto added.

"Without you to lead, we will be lost." Uranus agreed.

"You showed me and the other guys what it is like to be free from darkness, how to care. We would be dead if it wasn't for you." Malachite said voicing the opinion of the four Generals.

"You brought our loves back to us, became our friends when no one else would." Venus said for the scouts.

"Serenity, please, I don't want to lose you. You never gave up on me...and I won't give up on you. I love you. We all do." Endymion said.

"These are lies, all lies....Your lying!" Serena yelled as she covered her ears, "I don't know don't know..." She repeated over and over. Hades/Francis's eyes flashed. Serena stopped and stood up straight.

" I will not listen any more. I am the Princess of Darkness, the bringer of the black crystal's power, Princess Serenity, ruler of the dark realms."

Hiya! Well, Serena's gone and turned evil again. Outer Moon has shown feelings and the past has been revealed. With the Eclipse beginning, Outer Moon's fate is on the line as well as the whole future. Hehe, I'm having a blast. Read and Review. I'll see you next chapter.

Princess Silver Serenity


	14. The Child's Power

Chapter 13- The Child's Power

Hiya! Well, I finally got my but in gear and typed up the next chapter. Usually I leave the Author note at the end but I wanted to explain things. First, a friend of mine asked about Serena and the village I mention a lot. Serena was reborn into the village of Summons, after the Silver Millennium. Queen Serenity sent her there so that if she showed signs of power, it would not be abnormal. After everyone was killed, Pluto came and took Serena and became her guardian. Pluto had to go to the time gates, so she left Serena with the Tsukinos. (Sorry, Jinjur, for confusing you.)

"The Princess of Darkness? Francis (an. You can use Hades if you want, I'm putting in Francis for his name instead of Francis/Hades.) You'll pay for doing this. How dare you corrupt her purity." Outer Moon said, her voice cold and violent.

Francis laughed, "No, little girl, you will pay for interfering."

"Francis, I am still weak. We cannot stay here and fight." Serenity said with a small smile.

Outer Moon gripped her scythe. Serenity's cold hard blue eyes and Outer Moon's Silver hardened one's met. Outer Moon stood up straight. Mini-Moon came up next to Outer Moon, not daring to go farther.

"Serena? I know that you are still there....please..." Mini-Moon said quietly, "DON'T GIVE UP! PLEASE MOMMY!" After yelling that she fell to her knees.

Serenity's eyes softened a bit but then grew hard. "Next time we meet Sailors, It will not be so easy. You lucked out this time." Serenity spoke something and both Francis and herself vanished. Outer Moon inwardly gasped at what she said. 'She's using magic? Not the dark crystal? Something is up' She sat down defeated and her scythe fell with an eerie clatter, causing the outers to jump.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Venus asked curious of their actions.

"Like me, when Outer Moon's scythe drops down to the ground and her power flows through it....Instead of destruction...death." Saturn explained.

Outer Moon glared at the outers. "Gee, thanks, I wasn't even powered up and you still thought that I was going to kill everyone." Her voice was sarcastic. "I failed..." She put her face into her hands. "I swore to protect her....but I failed."

Neptune walked over. She put her hand on Outer Moon's shoulder. Outer Moon looked up and jumped slightly. This was the first time that a outer sailor had voluntarily come up to her, except Saturn.

"Don't worry, we will get her back."

"You don't understand!" Outer Moon said jumping up and facing the scouts. "You completely do NOT understand! The moon is about to start to eclipse and when it is at full eclipse, my powers will start to be locked away. When it finishes, I am locked away. I have to merge with her by then..."

Mercury watched the sailors eyes turn hopeless. "Why don't you?"

"....She's evil and won't allow it. I split from her to help the outers but.." Outer Moon explained.

"Yes, but you have done it other times. Like when I needed to go to the time gate for short periods of time. You also defeated any monsters that were sent out to kill her." Pluto said to the saddened Sailor. "Why don't you stop the eclipse at it's maximum?"

The scouts looked at Pluto. "You're crazy. There is no way to stop it." Mercury said.

Outer Moon watched the sailor of time for some clue. her eyes widened when she remembered a vital part. "I can." She jumped up. 

"The eclipse is because the shadow of the moon is covering up the Earth. So, in essence, the darkened moon, "Outer Moon" is the Sovereign's' shadow. I might..." Outer Moon exclaimed then turned and started to run. The scouts followed.

"Outer Moon! What are you going to do?" Uranus demanded.

Outer Moon inwardly chuckled, "I have exactly one day after the moon is shadowed for the eclipse to start undoing it's self. When that process starts I will be locked away, but...If I can awaken the sovereign of Death, she can keep the eclipse going. If we do this, I can merge with Serena and I can turn her good from the inside." Outer Moon said anticipating the reprimand from the sailor of time.

"No! Outer Moon, the only reason that the sovereign can stall the eclipse is because she keeps it there till she brings death to a planet!"

They came into a room with a column of dark energy. Outer Moon sighed and walked in. The group followed staring at the Pure negative energy right before them.

"What is this place? Princess Anastasia?" Malachite asked.

Outer Moon stood looking at each of the sailors. 'I will remember them all. Mercury, always studying and guiding us. Mars, fiery temper and best psychic I know. Jupiter, the strong willed and brave...always by Serena's side. Venus, the cupid of the group...always trying to get me a boyfriend. Pluto, the pain-in-the-neck-know-it-all and one of my most charished friends. Neptune, the graceful and beautiful sailor and Uranus's anger management guide. Uranus, the stubborn Queen...at least she will respect Sere now. Saturn, one of the few who knows my pain. Mini-Moon, my future daughter...mine and Serena's...a great Sailor in the making. Tuxedo Mask, a crutch to lean on and still not the right guy for me. Malachite, a strong leader and devoted guardian. Zoycite, a book work like Mercury and a great guy to talk to. Nephlite, the guy I go to for questions about the skies and the mysteries in it. Jedite, the comic relief and perfect match for Mars' temper. Luna, a perfect surrogate mother. Artimus, the sometimes serious comic. Diana, the cutest kitten alive. Serena, her loving heart and kindness. I will miss them all.'

Outer Moon gripped her scythe and walked over to Mars. "Princess Raye of Mars, I need you to hold this with every being in you and do not let anyone take it...even myself."

Mars looked confused, "Why?"

Outer Moon smiled, "I must awaken the sovereign and if I were to be holding the scythe at the time...I must use dark energy to awaken her. Once she is awakened she will stop the eclipse. Also to answer your question, Malachite, this is the center of Nemesis, the center of what was once my home."

Outer Moon handed her scythe to Mars and started to back up. Looking at each of the people in front of her, memorizing their faces, Outer Moon reached the edge of the floor next to the energy. Mini-Moon gasped and ran forward, only to be caught by Pluto.

"NO! You can't leave me too! OUTER MOON!!! I have already lost my mama!"

Outer Moon smiled, "Small Lady, Rini, I want you to know that both Serena and I love you and that you have become much more stronger then when we first saw you." Outer Moon let herself fall backwards into the energy. The dark energy made her float. The scouts watched helplessly. Mini-Moon was crying on Pluto's shoulder. The tiara on Outer Moon's forehead vanished leaving her symbol, a double cresent moon.

"By the powers of death, I call upon my master and god, Arawn. The time has come! The soveregin's shadow crosses the Earth and I summon the powers to awaken her. I, Princess Anastasia Crystal of Outer Moon command it to be!" Outer Moon changed into her princess dress. (an. Her dress is exactly like Serena's only the white is black and the gold is silver.) "Pluto, I guess that there will always be a next time to become as I once was. Don't worry, everything will be as it once was."

Anastasia smiled and started to glow. She felt out with her mind and found Serena. 'Got you.' She glowed bright and vanished, leaving a sparkle of silver behind. The scouts stood silent. Mini-Moon closed her eyes. She sobbed then let out an agonizing scream of pain.

In the throne room, Diamond and Serenity watched the scouts till Outer Moon collasped. Serenity frowned and waved away the image.

"Pathetic. They greive for their own mistakes. I can't belive I was one of _them_ before." Serenity's eyes glowed a little. "Once the eclipse reaches the peak, I will stop it. Then I will retrive the scythe of the dark god and bring this world to ultaminte annialation." 

Diamond smirked, "Yes, but what of Outer Moon? She is still a threat."

"She will soon be locked away for another 1,000 years. The eclispe is her own doom." Serenity said with an evil chuckle.

"Doesn't matter. She will come and she will attack. She is not like the other sailors. I don't think we should underestimate her." Pandora said icely. "Look how quickly Illanna and Colite were distroyed."

Serenity turned her gaze onto Pandora. Pandora gasped and put her hand to her neck. "You dare to question me? I suggest that you remember who you are to follow. She is no threat to me. Do NOT question me again." Pandora was realised and she gasped in some air. 

"Yes, Princess" Pandora said quietly.

Diamond put a hand around Serenity's waist. "Serenity, we must activate the dark crystal to the fullest power. That way you can rise to your full power."

Serenity smiled, "Yes, M'lord, I will begin imeaditly." Her heals clicked as she walked to the crystal.

'NO! Please don't hurt them! I won't allow it!' Serenity gasped. (I canged her name to Serenity while she is evil so to be able to seperate her from the good Serena.) "How..." Serenity glowed and Serena's voice vanished. Serenity looked up at the crystal. Closeing her eyes, Serenity summoned power from the dark crystal to her. The energy started to flow from the crystal to her. A huge flash happened and Serenity stood shakeing violently. 

"What...What happened....what's wrong with me? NO! NO!" Serenity collasped covering her ears. Diamond teleported next to her.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" 

"I...I was pulling energy from the crystal and the planet when....Outer Moon merged with me through the energy. I can't think straight....so many memories... the scouts....Luna...Artimus...Rini...Darien, my love...NO!...Prince Diamond is my love... no. ...I can't think straight...I..." Serenity fainted and Diamond caught her.

"She's remembering?" Diamond thought out-loud.

Francis stepped forward. "Your Highness, I fear that Outer Moon found the energy core (an. DUH! This used to be her planet.) of the planet and used the energy flow to merge her self with Serenity. She must have done this when Serenity was transfering energy to herself. Because there was a connection, Outer Moon was able to merge with her. That is why I think her memories are coming back to her. WE have to distroy the spirt of Outer Moon that is inside of her in order to regain control of her."

Diamond stood up with Serenity in his arms. "I will not hear of such a thing. If we distroy Outer Moon then we kill her. I still need her."

{With the scouts} The scouts stood in shock at the place where Outer Moon, Princess Anastasia, had been a moment before. All of the scouts stood crying. Pluto looked around and regained her senses. She slammed the garnet rod against the floor. It made a loud crack sound and the scouts jumped.

"Listen, Outer Moon has merged with Serena somehow so, Mercury, you can track her down useing Outer Moon's signal." Mercury nodded and started to scan. 

"That way." Mercury pointed down the hall.


	15. Darkness Aproaches

Chapter 14- Darkness approaches

"The time for reform has come....darkness is approaching...the Princess is in danger."

-Hotaru

The scouts walked down a hall way. They kept up their guard for monsters and/or any of the shadow warriors. Each thought of every thing that had been happening and why they went on to save Serena. Mercury went on to save the friend and Princess who had become her friend...no questions asked. Mars went to save her best-friend....though she would not admit that out loud. Jupiter went for the soul purpose of aiding a girl that had ignored all the "Karate-Manic" rumors. Venus went to save a friend that she charished above all. Uranus had found that Serena wasn't as weak as she had first thought and now she thought of her as a little sister. Neptune was glad that Serena had brought light and common sense into the Outers. Pluto tagged along to save the future and a loyal friend. Saturn wanted to see Mini-Moon happy and to bring her charished Princess back..the one that had given her a chance at another life. Mini-Moon wanted more then anything to save her mother. The generals followed to gain back the light that shows them the way. Tuxedo Mask (an. If her happens to be in Endymion form...sorry, I'm having a Serena moment.) wanted his love back so that he could heal a the pain that she was feeling. Mercury stopped.

"Guys, stop, Polaris is ahead. It is the same energy signal that I retrieved from Uranus' communicator." Mercury explained.

"Good," Uranus said still pissed at him for blocking her way and causing her to not be able to save Serena. She cracked her knuckles and Neptune laughed inside. All of them wanted to get to Serena....if by distroying those that hinder them....then so be it. They continued on and upon turning the corner saw Polaris.

"This is as far as you go Sailor Scouts."

"_This time you will not stop me from getting to my princess_!" Uranus yelled at him, pulling out her sword.

"I am the first guardian, Sailor Pluto, the sailor of the under world." Pluto said preparing her self.

"I am the second guardian, Sailor Neptune, the sailor of the seas." Neptune pulled out her mirror.

"I am the third guardian, Sailor Uranus, the sailor of the skies." Uranus put her sword in front of her and glared at Polaris.

"I am the fourth guardian, Sailor Saturn, the sailor of destruction." Saturn said quietly.

"I am the fifth guardian, Sailor Jupiter, the sailor of thunder and lightning" Jupiter added.

"I am the sixth guardian, Sailor Mars, the sailor of fire." Mars said glaring at Polaris.

"I am the seventh guardian, Sailor Venus, the sailor of love." Venus said through clenched teeth.

"I am the eighth guardian, Sailor Mercury, Sailor of ice." Mercury said while activating her visor.

Polaris laughed, "Oh..It's the sailor scouts of this solar system...and the generals of Earth...not to mention the Earthian Prince. I'm not afraid of you. You were not strong enough to protect your princess then you must be weak."

At that Uranus clenched her sword. Saturn's eyes went hard. Neptune frowned and tried to control her temper. Pluto fumed inside but didn't show it. Venus closed her eyes in frustration. Mercury looked as if she was gong to cry. Jupiter also cracked her knuckles and got ready to kick butt. Mars barly held her temper. The generals were deathly silent. Tuxedo Mask had gone white as a ghost. Uranus, Neptune and Pluto finally lost it.

"Chronos Time Distortion!"

"Triton Tidal Wave Submerge!"

"Titan Earth Eruption!" (an. May be changed later)

The three attacks combined with each other. The scouts watched and Saturn gasped. 'When they combine...oh...no...NO!" Saturn spun her glaive in front of herself and the others.

"Silence Wall!"

A barrier formed between the scouts and Polaris. Uranus couldn't help but to smile. She knew why the sailor had done what she had just done. Polaris smirked. He watched as they combined into one.

"This attack will not stop me."

The attack hit and Polaris was turned to dust. The resulting explosion made debris fall every where. The scouts felt the shock wave but Saturn's barrier held the majority back.

"Oops, we made a mess..." Uranus laughed. Saturn brought down the barrier. She glared at Uranus, Neptune and Pluto.

"_Next time, warn us before you try to kill us all?_" Saturn spoke through clenched teeth. 

Turning to face the scouts, Saturn's face was grim.

"Let's keep going. I feel that the princess's mind is in turmoil....right now is the best time to attack." Saturn turned and ran. The scouts followed and Saturn finished what she had not said, in her mind. 'But I hope we are in time."

They hurried, following Mercury's computer, Neptune's mirror and Saturn's gut feelings. They came up to a door that was solid.

"Back up! World Shaking! (an. don't mind the spelling)" Uranus yelled.

Saturn gasped and put up another barrier. It hit the door and once again the explosion sent the scouts unbalanced. Saturn walked over to Uranus.

"_I thought I told you to WARN US?!?!_" Saturn yelled. Uranus sweatdropped and backed away. They entered. the black crystal was pulsating with power. Diamond stood next to an alter. Serenity laid on it in a dead like sleep. Uranus went to run forward but stopped short when Saturn's glaive went in front of her.

"Don't, We don't want to risk the princess. Right now is a critical point." Saturn whispered.

"Give my mama back!" Mini-Moon yelled breaking the tension.

Diamond laughed. "It's too late, Sailors. the eclipse is reaching it's peak and soon the dark goddess, the sovereign of death, will awaken. Once she does, she will be my queen and you will not be able to stop me."

Saturn shook her head. "You fool. She will kill you along with the planet. You may _think_ you have her under control...but you are wrong. She only lives for one thing...the utter annihilation of the planet."

The scouts looked at Diamond then Saturn. "Who's the sovereign?" Jupiter asked.

"She is one of the three sovereigns of darkness. Destruction, Silence and Death. As you know, I bring the world to Silence. The sovereign of death brings....total annihilation to the planet. Her weapon is the death scythe and even I fear her." Saturn explained.

"She's a sovereign?" Neptune gasped.

Saturn nodded, "I feel her presence growing. If she is realized...she might not be stopped. She can be awakened but she will bring...." Saturn stopped then continued, "Sometimes she doesn't but these times are rare."

Diamond laughed. "You fools. The eclipse is at maximum....and soon, my queen will awaken!"

The moon grew dark...and Serenity started to glow. Malachite frowned.

"Mercury, scan Serena....NOW!!" The scouts looked at him weird. Mercury scanned Serena.

"Her vitals are gone...but her brain activities is still active." 

Diamond turned, "It is time...Dark Crystal, aid the sovereign to awaken her dark powers!"

The crystal glowed steady. The glow around Serenity became obvious and it stopped suddenly. 

"What's going on?" Mars asked, shaking. Suddenly, Serenity snapped her eyes opened and screamed.

"Help...what's happening...no..."

The crystal shot a beam of energy to Serenity. She went limp and floated in the air. Silver ribbons surrounded her but were pushed away. A large flash of energy created a wave of pressure, which pushed the group down.

"Oh....crap..." Saturn cursed.

Serenity stood there glowing with an eerie power. Her hair was in the same style she had always wore but was black with silver streaks. She wore a black spaghetti strap dress. It went down to her ankles and hugged her body. A silver and black double moon was centered on her forehead. A silver veil was connected to her hair and it flowed behind her. Her eyes remained closed. Even though, she still held a certain innocence. It was the last sign that Serena still lurked within.

"_Sailor Moon?_" Tuxedo Mask gasped.

"_What happened?_" asked Mercury.

Diamond laughed, "The dark goddess of death has awakened. Her power shall dominate this land and bring everything to dust."

Serenity's eyes opened. They were a dark blue-black. "Prince Diamond. I must gather my powers....I cannot be hindered by these pathetic humans. Have your...._minions_ take care of them." Her voice was void of all emotion.

"I think not!" Saturn yelled moving in front of the group.

Mini-Moon looked up. Her eyes filled with tears. "Who are you? Where's Serena?! What did you DO WITH MY MAMA?!?!"

Serenity turned to face the group. An evil smile crossed her face.

"I am the dark journeyer from the valley of the shadows of death. With the blessings of the god, Arawn, I am the sovereign of death....Anastasia." (an. There are two Anastasias. One is Outer Moon, the other is the sovereign.)


	16. Race Against Time

Chapter 15- Race Against Time

Hi everybody!, I finally got my butt going and typed up the next chapter....without people telling me too. Well, I am going to be making a Role playing game on my club, and it is open to all animes. ^_^ Plus my club is open membership so join please???? Well, enjoy the next chapter.

"The sovereign?" gasped Mars.

"Mama! NO!" Mini-Moon buried her face in Prince Darien's cape.

Anastasia laughed, "Soon the shadow of the death scythe will fall upon this planet. That is my destiny....after life is gone a new world of darkness shall emerge. The age of light has ended, let darkness rule."

Saturn turned to look at Mini-Moon. 'Rini....I have to save Serena and this world. Both of them would want that.'

"Princess, let us prepare for our victory." Diamond said cutting through Saturn's thought's. Anastasia smiled and turned. "Yes." Dark Power surrounded her and Diamond. She turned and looked at the scouts.....more so at Saturn.

"I'll be waiting Saturn, sailor of silence, solider of ruin. As you once said, 'Beautiful....this suffering at the moment of destruction.'" (an. It's an actual quote from Saturn from the manga....Jinjur, you've corrupted me) Anastasia laughed, "So the moment of Death is so.....exquisite." With that said, they vanished. Saturn stood quietly. 

"Mercury, find her. Neptune, help her with your mirror. We don't have much time to stop her."

Pluto looked up. "What do you mean?"

Saturn smiled weakly. "I have my Glaive when I awaken, but she has to be at full strength to summon hers."

Mini-Moon sniffed, "So we have time to bring Serena back?" Saturn nodded at her friend. All this time Mars was thinking.

{Outer Moon handed her scythe to Mars. In a whisper that only Mars could hear, "Protect this, it is the scythe of the Death sovereign."}

Mars' eyes widened. "Outer....Saturn!" Saturn turned quickly. Mars showed her the scythe. 

"Always like her to think ahead." Saturn smiled.

"What do you mean?" Uranus asked.

Saturn turned, "Outer Moon carried the scythe of death... She can't summon it right do to the fact that she had another sailor hold it with her permission."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the throne room) Anastasia stood watching the energy level of the crystal. Diamond stood and came behind her. 

"Don't worry, princess, beloved. You will rise to your full power." He put his arms around her. "The sailors are nothing and once we rule, we can marry."

Anastasia turned her head. "Yes, I will stop the undoing of the eclipse and summon the death scythe. Once I have it I shall bring it's shadow across this planet's surface and you shall rebuild it, my prince." 

Diamond went to kiss her when a explosion rocked the palace. He stumbled while Anastasia fell to the ground.

*Princess!!! Serena, answer me!*

^Who?? What? Outer Moon?^

*Yes, It's me. Listen, the sailor scouts are coming....you have to keep fighting......*

^But I can't! She's too strong....Outer Moon?^

*Serena....ke..figh..t..ing....*

^OUTER MOON!!!!^

Anastasia sat quietly as the inner fight decreased. 'The fools. Serenity and her soft heart, Outer Moon, her thoughts of bravery and of saving everything.....' She looked up at Diamond. 'And that fool Diamond, once I have accomplished my mission, he too shall fall before me and I will rule this planet.' Her eyes glowed a eerie Silver-Black and a evil grin crossed her face. Francis ran in. Anastasia frowned. 'he thought that he could control me?! That fool.'

"Sire, the sailors have distroyed Edge. They are making their way here at this exact moment."

Anastasia stood. "Silence, We don't need you to tell us that they are coming. I knew that they would." She walked past them and toward the dark crystal. "Finally, after being locked away for a thousand years I can exact my revenge."

Diamond looked at her cautiously. Anastasia closed her eyes. A dark aura surrounded her. 

^Outer Moon!....Where are you....what's happening?!^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The scouts were running when the gravity started to increase. Their movements slowed and they stopped.

"What's happening?" Jupiter asked.

Saturn struggled to her feet. "SILENCE WALL!!!!!" The pressure was lifted and everybody relaxed.

"Oh....my god, what was that?" Mercury gasped.

*"That was Serena.....or the Goddess of Death, Anastasia...you choose."*

They looked up and saw a see through hologram of Outer Moon.

"Outer Moon? What...how..." Pluto stammered.

Outer Moon sighed. *"I don't have much time. She has stopped the eclipse. Soon, when she tries to call the scythe she will remember what she...I did and will become angry. You have to weaken her.....I have found out that Serena is still alive in side of her and I am trying to get through to her. Don't give up. I know this can be done.....believe in the goddess or god powers within you....you are the children of those gods.......you have the power....."* Outer Moon faded away.

Uranus watched her go away. 'Thank you.' Turning to the scouts, "Let's GO!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The energy around Anastasia fell and she collapsed. Diamond ran forward and caught her.

"Anastasia?" Diamond shook her lightly.

Anastasia opened her eyes weakly. "The eclipse is stopped....I...." Anastasia whispered.

^NO! I won't let you hurt anybody!^

'Too late fool, hasn't that pathetic scout Outer Moon told you anything?'

^I won't let you hurt anybody^

'You're a fool, Serenity. I have control and the eclipse is stopped.....you lose.'

Anastasia passed out into Diamond's arms. He held her and a smile crossed his lips.

"Soon, I will have everything, soon...."


	17. The Struggle to Survive

Chapter 16- The Struggle to Survive

"Every one had their strength and weaknesses, some are too happy, some too serious. I have but one weakness….and it is the worst of all. I have no heart, no feelings, and no hope. I lost that strength when I lost my planet and my family. I shall be a weakened soul until the day that I am shown how to love once again. " -Princess Anastasia, quoted right after her planet's demise.

The scouts ran faster then they had ever before. A force drove them, a need to save a friend, ally, Princess. They had paused to mourn Outer Moon, feeling that this was the last time they would see her. Afterwards, they had made their way, guided by Pluto, Mercury, and Saturn's directions. 

"Ahead, I'm sure!" called out Mercury.

They came in and found Anastasia lying on a bed. Her face was pale and she lay unconscious. Saturn walked over. She placed a gentle hand on Anastasia's head. The Saturn symbol glowed on her forehead, as she went into her Princess' life. Saturn turned smiling.

"The Princess is stronger then I thought. She is still holding out against the evil."

Uranus grinned, "Good, I wouldn't expect anything else."

"Can we help her?" Mini-Moon asked quietly. Saturn's face grew grave again.

"Unfortunately, no….it is something that she has to do on her own."

[Inside Anastasia's head]

Serena floated in a black void. To say she was terrified was an understatement. The darkness and evil that surrounded her scared her more then anything ever could. She had been surrounded by darkness before but this was too much. This darkness could make her hurt her family. While she was floating, Serena had noticed a small light, a bit of positive energy. It was like a ray of hope that had found her. She snatched it and held it close. As long as she had it, she had some control.

"I can't give it up. I won't." 

Dark energy struck at her, trying to get the light she held. Serena screamed but held on to the light.

"NO!" Serena screamed, "I won't let you take this light."

Serena felt a presence. "Sailors? But I don't see them."

"…._stronger then I thought_…."

"Saturn?"

"…._wouldn't expect anything else_…."

"Uranus?"

"_Can we help her_?"

"Mini-Moon?

"…_she has to do this on her own_…"

"On my own? How can I?" Serena cried.

"Serena?" A voice called Serena turned and saw her counter part, Outer Moon,

"Serena, the time has come. Our souls and powers must merge…" Outer Moon trailed off at the look coming from Serena.

"NO! This is a trick….you want my power so you can destroy the world." Serena heard a sob and look. Outer Moon was crying.

"I didn't mean to harm anyone….I just wanted to help…I thought that maybe if I could feel again that maybe….please…I…I'm sorry."

Serena floated over and took Outer Moon in to her arms.

"Shh….it's okay, I'm sorry. I should have realized that you were good. I will merge with you and together we will save everyone."

Outer Moon smiled, a genuine smile, for the first time in her existence. Serena's crescent moon glowed, with Outer Moon's double crescent and the two merged.

[Back with the scouts]

Anastasia opened her eyes. She saw the scouts and quickly got up and backed away. Her eyes locked with Saturn for a moment and she narrowed her eyes. 

"You….how dare you touch me brat! How dare you enter these chambers!"

The scouts got ready to defend themselves. Anastasia groaned and put her hands to her head. Her face contorted in pain.

"No…stop it…I control this body now…."

Venus started forward. Saturn put her glaive in front of the sailor of love.

"Don't."

All of a sudden, there was a clear familiar but different voice.

"It's my body, I was here first and I will not allow you to use it to kill anything."

A brilliant flash of silver energy blinded the scouts for a moment. The brightness started to disappear slowly, leaving behind a new sailor. The scouts looked at each other wondering what to do. Tuxedo Mask spoke first. 

"Who are you?"

Ok. I finally got another chapter up. Took me a while but…me having Serena characteristics….lost my story for a while. I know that this chapter is short but it fit so nicely in with every thing that I didn't want to change where it ends. The next chapter will be out soon, there is two special parts that I am working on, editing and re-editing. But as for a heads up her is a part of what will be happening:

1.) Outer Moon is mentioned but never again within this story…..I am making a sequel, the prequel is A Dark Princess: Outer moon's tale. I will finish that before I do the sequel.

2.) The will be a language in the next chapter call Lunarian. I made this up and if anyone has done this before…sorry, I didn't copy it.

3) I am not the most…um…well, not a person who exactly remembers what I wrote in other chapters, although I am trying and re-reading my stories…I mentioned in an earlier chapter, of an eclipse. Well, I re-mention it and I do save my behind.

4.) Please, if you find something wrong with my story….TELL ME! I have been trying to do better and I do thank those who review my story continuously.

5.) Check out these people's stories: Sailor Silver Saturn (she's new and don't give her horrible reviews, read the ones on Lost and Found and you will understand), Sakura Sage (she has great card captor stories and a Sailor Moon story, featuring Outer Moon ^_^ but she changed her a bit. Still I am very flattered), and General Jinjur (she has great Sailor Moon stories plus she had others that are good.) 


	18. A Faulty Moment of Peace

Ok, before this even starts, I would like to say sorry if this chapter is short…or doesn't quiet fit. I lost the beginning of the chapter, the paper it was on, and even the chapter name isn't right. Hopefully I can get this chapter in and once I do…the rest will come easily.

Last Time: The sovereign of Death had awakened in Serena, and said that her name was Anastasia. The scouts were in a tight bind. After using too much energy, Anastasia passed out. The scouts found her laying on a bed unconscious. Inside, Serena and Outer Moon merged within Anastasia and the sovereign lost the fight. A new Sailor stood in her place.

Tuxedo Mask spoke first. 

"Who are you?"

Chapter 17- A Faulty Moment of Peace.

The new sailor stood with confidence that was un-matched by any of the sailors. She had long silver-blonde hair that was up in twin buns with streamers falling out of them. An double crescent moon glowed on her forehead, one of the crescents was a golden hue…the other was silver. Her eyes were bluish…but more silver. She wore a sailor outfit that had a silver cape with a golden stripe. The bow on the front was gold, and the bow on the back was silver and looked like Sailor Moon's super form. The skirt was in three layers; white, silver, and gold. The boots looked like Eternal Sailor Moon's boots, but were silver and bore the double crescent moon. She held in her hands a bow and arrow. When she spoke a sweet melodic sound came out, but it sounded like it was two people, but at the same time it didn't.

"I am the sailor of life and death. I am the legendary sailor, who in the past won respect from all…guided by the Moon and by Outer Moon, I am Sailor Galaxy Moon."

The scouts all looked at her. Then cautiously, Uranus walked forward while the others waited.

"Are you…Princess? Serena?"

Sailor Galaxy Moon nodded and Uranus went forward and hugged her tightly. The other scouts and the knights (#1) ran forward and each of them hugged her. When Tuxedo Mask came up, Sailor Galaxy Moon hugged him and they kissed. Finally, She looked at each of the scouts.

"We are still not out of danger yet. Come, let us leave and rest. I am sure that you have many questions for me."

They agreed and teleported to the temple. Raye found room for everyone and most of them fell right asleep. Serena though stayed awake and walked out side. Now that she was alone, she could drop the facade of happiness and joy. Her eyes teared up as she remembered what had happened.

***Flashback***

Serena let herself fall into her Princess form. She noted that Ana did the same. Ana suddenly seemed quiet.

"Serena, when we combine…I will no longer exist. That was my destiny. I have been re-born every millennium for this purpose. My destiny is wrapped around you. Normally, I wouldn't have cared about doing this…but this rebirth was different. I learned about the brighter feelings. I learned about everyone…even love. But, I know my duty. Thank you for everything."

At that moment the two combined and Serena found herself alone. A single tear found it's way down her cheek.

***End of Flashback***

Serena sighed and looked up at the moon. 

"I promise, by the light of my home….I will give you your own destiny."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***Next Day***

The scouts woke up and ate breakfast. The talk was cheerful and the food was filling. Eventually, the time came when they started to talk about the recent events…and it lead to Serena being quizzed.

"Serena, What happened? I mean the Sovereign had control over you. Plus, where is Outer Moon?" Amy asked these and Serena had to force her composer to stay up.

"Well, after the sovereign took over, I was lost in a void of self pity.….so to speak. I floated there, not caring. When the darkness started to surround me I freaked. That is when I saw a single light. It was the silver crystal. I reached out and grabbed it. Then I was attacked repeatedly for the light. The darkness wanted it yet I refused. I blocked it and screamed out, "NO! I won't let you hurt anyone, NO! I won't!" I was panicked."

The scouts looked at each other. Then Lita sighed.

"We heard you yell out. But there was nothing we could do."

Serena shook her head and smiled.

"You did help. I heard your voices and it gave me strength. I also heard a voice behind me and turned. Outer Moon's soul was there. She told me to merge with her but I was scared. Finally, she convinced me to listen to her and we did. The rest you know."

They let it sink in. Amy inputted all the story into her computer. Her eyebrows squeezed together. Serena noticed this and became worried.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

The blue haired girl frowned.

"If the sovereigns is gone…the why is the eclipse still happening? It should have stopped."

Serena sighed. "I….honestly don't know."

After a bit of silence, Trista cleared her throat and everyone looked at her.

"All right, we should put what we know all together and see if that may clear up any mysteries."

Amy sat for a moment then looked up. "From what I have gathered is that there are eight shadow warriors. Of the eight, Ilanna, Corlite, Polaris, Edge are destroyed. That leaves one unknown and Hades or Francis. Diamond is also in the picture although I don't think of him as being a threat anymore. The eclipse is still going and there is no reason why."

Serena sighed, "First, the seventh shadow warrior is Nightshade. Second, Raye, I need the Death Scythe. I know that you guys don't trust me with it…but I remember some symbols etched on the staff. Maybe it could reveal something."

Raye hesitated. Serena locked eyes with the fiery warrior and Raye sighed. She slowly handed the weapon over and instantly at Serena's touch, silver symbols came to life on the staff.

-- Yjgp nkijt oggv fctmpguu, 

C pgy rqygt tgxgcngf,

C ycttkqt tgdqtp,

C rqygt eqpegcngf.

C rtkpeguu nquv,

C uqnfkgt ickpgf,

Vjg fgoqp qh vjg rcuv

qpeg cickp cycmgps…….-- 

((There is more to this but it is really hard to type it up so, when I revise it I will add more. This is the Lunarian language that I made up. Laugh if you want but it is something that I worked hard on.))

"What? How are we supposed to read this? It's cryptic." Amara sighed.

Serena smiled secretly. "Amara, I can read it. It is a dead language that only royals of the Moon and Outer Moon learn. It is Lunarian."

Raye snickered. "Lunarian? So, meatball head, you have an language that you understand??" 

Serena glared at her. Luna jumped between them and they looked at her.

"Stop it."

The two girls looked away. The others secretly laughed. Luna turned to Serena.

"Serena, what does it say? Can you read it?"

Serena sighed and nodded. "I can. It reads: 

When light meets darkness, 

A new power revealed,

A warrior reborn,

A power concealed.

A princess lost,

A soldier gained,

The demon of the past

Once again awakens.

A soul in peril,

A heart is hurt,

A destiny evolves,

Dark secrets revealed.

When the child of death,

Summons the powers of silence,

Saturn will rise again,

To stop the scythe of the underworld.

The darkened moon,

Awakes the child,

Who's abilities call,

The scythe of the underworld.

When two becomes one,

All shall be returned,

When the light of the silver soul……

I'm sorry…that's all that I can read. The rest is hard to see."

The group looked at the staff. Mina leaned forward and pointed at some silver symbols.

"What are those?"

Serena frowned, "I don't know. Maybe I'll remember. I'm tired and I can't think straight. I'm going to lay down."

Serena stood and the symbols stopped glowing. The scouts watched her leave the room and then continued to talk about the recent events. Serena had fallen asleep.

***Dream***

Serena stood in a palace. It was very beautiful and looked like it could have only been made by magic. Her eyes scanned the room and she saw a painting. Walking over, Serena gasped. The woman was beautiful…and looked exactly like her, only the coloring was different. One word came to her mind.

"Selene."

**End of Dream sequence**

Serena sat straight up. Her breathing slowed and she unclenched her hands. Suddenly, Serena scrambled to her feet and ran into the room where the scouts were. She burst in and the group jumped at the sudden unexpected noise.

"I remember! Those symbols. It is an ancient language that only the Queen or Princess of the Moon learns. It is from the Selene era. It reads: ncfa qh vje oqqqp (only two q's), twngt qh cnn….Or Lady of the Moon, Ruler of all."

Michelle frowned, "How did you…never mind, what does that mean?"

Serena grinned, "Lady of the Moon, Ruler of all is a riddle. It is translated to Queen of the Moon or Goddess of the Moon, Selene. Selene is the head goddess who ruled over all and by normal people was called lady of the Moon."

"So, what does it mean? I mean why does it mention her?" asked Zachary (aka, Zoicite)

Serena sat down with a serious look on her face.

"Because she made that prophesy. It, I think, is the clue to ending this evil…but…"

Hotaru smiled grimly, "But we need the ending and it is hard to translate?"

Serena nodded, "It would help if the Goddess Selene was here, but she's gone….fcop (#2)…right now, all we can do is fight off the monsters and hope for the best."

Gezzz…I didn't expect this much. Here are some explanations:

#1- I have changed the generals: Nephlite, Malichite, Zoisite, Jedite, to Knights.

#2- Damn

Well, I know that I have now thoroughly confused everyone. Next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully. Anyways, please if you have questions, send them to anastasiacrystal@yahoo.com . Well, see you later and please review???


	19. School Again, Serena's change

Chapter 18-- School Again, Serena's change.

Monday morning, Serena got to school (on time and early) and sat down.

'Boy, what a mess I've made.'

Mrs. Haruna came in and took roll. Amy and Lita noticed that it was as if Serena had never left. The only difference was that Mrs. Haruna didn't say anything about Serena being there early. During class, Serena was attentive and alert. She answered most of the questions with ease. At lunch, the scouts met up. (Let's say that Mina's and Raye's schools are close.) 

"School is boring. I'd rather be fighting." Serena sighed.

Raye snickered, "So, back to old habits?"

"Actually," Amy interrupted, "Serena has been paying attention very well and is completely turned around."

Raye looked at Serena in shock. Serena smiled sweetly. Screams were heard from the school, and the girls stood up. People ran by. 

"What's wrong?" Mina yelled.

One girl slowed a little, "A monster….RUN!"

The girls ran to the building and saw a goblin type of monster. Each of the girls looked at each other.

"Transform!" yelled Serena.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Star Power!"

"Venus Star Power!"

After the inners transformed, Serena took her locket and held it up.

" Galaxy Moon Power!"

Serena was enveloped with multi-colored wings and the symbols of all the planets went into her. A flash of light, and the wings turned to ribbons. They wrapped around her and she bent down and touched the ground slowly bending back up, she mad a little circle with her finger and the ribbons started from her feet on up, wrapping in a circler pattern. Finally her hand in the air, she snapped her fingers and the ribbons formed her sailor uniform.

"Hey, goblin face. Why don't you attack us instead of innocents, I am the sailor of life and death, guided by the goddess Selene, I am Galaxy Moon! And on behalf of the galaxy…"

"We shall punish you!" The scouts finished together.

The goblin looked at them then laughed. "You finally arrived….I've been looking forward to meeting you. Cpf k ujcnn dtkpi aqw dcem ykvj og, Rtkpeguu Ugtgpkva." (and I shall bring you back with me, Princess Serenity.)

Galaxy Moon grinned, "uq aqw mpqy Lunarian?" (So, you know Lunarian?)

The goblin creature screamed and attacked. The scouts jumped out of the way. It pulled out two short swords and grinned.

"Mars Fire Surround!"

The goblin grinned and the fire just raced by him. Galaxy Moon cursed.

"This is a stronger monster….you need to use your Goddess powers."

Jupiter looked at the monster and grinned. "Zeus Lightning Hurricane!"

The goblin screamed in agony. It's eyes locked contact with Galaxy Moon. Galaxy Moon pulled out her bow and cocked an arrow. Pointing it at the creature, Galaxy Moon aimed. "Selene Cosmic Power!" The arrow glowed pure white and once it touched the creature…it disintegrated. The girls de-transformed. 

"Did that monster speak Lunarian?" Amy asked the worried Moon Princess.

Serena frowned, "Yes, that means that Hades….no…Francis, " Serena spit out the name, " knows that I can speak it….fcop (damn)….."

Unknown to them a hooded figure watched

Later, Serena went over to the knight's house.

"Malachite!!!!!!" she yelled. The four knights came out with worried expressions.

"Princess, What's wrong?"

Serena started to cry, "The monsters are starting to speak Lunarian and that means Hades, Francis I mean, knows I can but I haven't seen him, nor has he heard me speak it."

Jadeite looked between them. "What's Lunarian?" 

Malachite looked at Jadeite before turning to Serena. "Don't worry about it….Ugtgpc? Ctg aqw qm?" (Serena? Are you ok?)

Serena nodded, "K'o qm…..dwv jg mpqyu….I'm afraid." (I'm ok…but he knows.)

Malachite sighed. "So? You can telepath to us."

Serena smiled. Zachary looked at Serena. "Um…Serena, are you ok? You look awfully pale."

Serena shrugged, "Just tired…with everything that's gone on, I haven't rested much."

Zachary walked over, after turning into his human form again. He felt Serena's forehead and jerked back. "Great Goddess Selene, Serena you are burning up."

Serena looked at him. "But I'm fine…." She fell and Zachary caught her. Nathen spoke first.

"What's wrong?"

Zachary shook his head. "Not sure, but she is one sick Princess."

'I'm so tired…and so heavy.'

Serena opened her eyes and saw that she was in a bed in a room. Zachary was next to her ringing out a wash cloth. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Serena, just stay laying down. You have a bad fever. Don't worry, ok?"

Serena weakly smiled and fell back to sleep.

**Dream**

'The eclipse!'

Serena turned and looked across the landscape.

'Oh…no…what happened?'

People were laying motionless and buildings were destroyed.

'What happened? Where is everyone?'

Serena heard a noise and turned. She saw a blast happen and saw it come toward her.

'Oh..no…Someone HELP ME!' Serena screamed. A white light started to shin behind her. She turned and saw a woman.

'Goddess….'

**End Dream**

"Selene?" Serena said as she bolted up in bed. Kevin was sitting next to her.

"Selene? Serena are you ok?" Kevin asked quizzically. Serena turned her head toward him. 

"Don't worry about it." Serena whispered. A knock on the door stopped Kevin's question's. He opened it and Darien walked in.

"Hey, Sere." He said sitting next to her.

"Darien…." Serena whispered. Kevin left quietly.

"Serena, Are you ok?" asked Darien. Serena nodded. Darien smiled, "Good, because I want my princess better." The silver crystal flashed suddenly and they vanished.


	20. Legend of Selene

Chapter 19- Legend of Selene.

Last Time: The scouts learned of a prophases that the Goddess Selene had made. A good portion was still missing and they were stumped. Serena went to the knights house after a monster fight and collapsed due to a fever. She and Darien were teleported away.

"What?! We're on the moon?" Serena looked around in wonder and shock. Darien also was amazed. He then realized that Serena had started to falter in her steps. He quickly went over to support her. She looked at him with a grateful smile. A glow started to from in front of them. It formed into a hologram like image of Queen Serenity. Serena gasped.

"Mama?"

Darien's eyes widened, "Your majesty?"

The dead Queen smiled, "I see that it is time for me to tell you the legend of Selene…Goddess of the Moon and the reason for this whole battle." The land changed and a majestic palace stood. It looked like the Silver Millennium palace but was more elegant…more magical. 

"Before the line of Serenity and Anastasia was formed, the ancient Gods and Goddesses of where we receive out powers ruled. Each of them held one planet under their power. 

Mercury was the planet of wisdom and technology, and Hermes ruled. 

Venus was the love planet, still is, and Aphrodite ruled over this earth-like planet. 

Jupiter was the planet of strength and storms. Zeus ruled and no…he did not marry Hera, as has been told. 

Mars was the fire planet…also was the warring one. Aries ruled here and although they liked to fight…they were the most peaceful.

Uranus was the sky planet. They were the fastest of all…people of Mercury second. It was under Titan.

Neptune was the water planet. The people there were great fishermen and boat-men. Trition protected them from his underwater home.

Pluto was the time world. It was the one place were time seemed to slow. Portals were created here and moved to other places. Cronos dwelt here.

Saturn was the only dark planet. It was the home of the god of destruction. Hades lived here and was the last line of defense, as always.

Earth was ruled under Gaea. She took care of all the living things on earth. She also taught them how to take care of themselves and rely on themselves. An unusual trait.

Finally there was the Moon. Goddess Selene, the creator of all, the Queen of the gods and goddesses themselves, found an barren land on the moon. Instead of using a planet, she used the moon. Her people were taken from all the planets and they thrived. For thousands of years, peace rained through out the universe. Galaxies were created and more life formed. Then the crisis years started."

The scene changed to one on the moon, in a shrine. A group of people prayed. Suddenly, the doors burst open and people came in with swords drawn. The people had no chance. Serena gasped and buried her face into Darien's chest. He watched the horrors that went on. People slaughtered relentlessly, a new religion forming, innocents lost. Queen Serenity sighed.

" The darker emotions swept the universe. A group of people formed that wanted power from Selene. Selene could only watch helplessly. Finally, she called Hades, Cronos, and Gaea. She told them her plan. Each of the respective God or goddess would have a child. That child would be the new god or Goddess. She then gave the three the last of her news. She would not be reborn like normal. They panicked, for Selene was needed. She is what held the balance. Selene calmed them and then explained. She would have two children, twins, who would have one half of her power. The first would be named Serenity and would be given the Silver Crystal. Her powers would be life. The second one would be Anastasia. She would carry the scythe of the Underworld. This child though would be taken to the remote planet of Outer Moon, so that the two would not meet until it was time. The three were confused. How could the child, Anastasia carry the scythe of the underworld. Selene never told them. She did say, as the last words heard from her, that when the two children combined, she would be reborn."

Serena's eyes widened. "But, Ana and I combined…does that mean?"

"Yes, you are the reborn Goddess."

Serena bit her lip. Part of her wanted to scream unfair, but part of her screamed a sigh of relief. Darien hugged her tightly then looked at the ancient Queen. 

"Your majesty, what about the others? What happened?"

The Queen smiled, "They had in total, eight girls and one boy. The sailor scouts and you, Endymion. The children grew and the Gods and Goddesses vanished. Eventually it became legend, until the Moon kingdom…during the Silver Millennium."

Serena's head snapped up. Her blue eyes looked searchingly at the Queen. The Queen smiled and Serena frowned.

"What do you mean?"

Queen Serenity sighed, "You and Anastasia were born on the same day. Even the same minute, just as every princess of the two planets was. Then Anastasia grew up in age faster then you did. Queen Eilonwy sent Anastasia to the moon to help protect you. But in reality it was to protect Ana. After Anastasia was hurt in an attack against you, the news came in that Outer Moon was devastated. Anastasia never truly recovered, although she did learn about love. When she died, her spirit went into you. You were young and was put into a sleep like state. The Queen of Mars at that time came to me privately and told me that you might be the Selene reincarnate. After this, I trained you in the ways of the Goddess, and the ways of her magic."

Serena gasped as she remembered those times. Then suddenly she started to cough violently. Darien held her and looks helpless.

"There is nothing you can do, Prince, except be by her side. She is very sick. The reason Anastasia died was because she contracted a virus that was very deadly to Lunarian and…Outer Lunarians. The Lunar virus stayed in Anastasia's soul and transferred to Serena. So far, it has not effected her. But, Francis will push her, weaken her. You must protect her. What she is going through is difficult and she needs your strength. Serena, my daughter, be strong and don't give in."

Queen Serenity started to fade. Serena cried out and went to reach for her but suddenly found herself and Darien back in the room. Darien looked at Serena. She sat staring in the direction of where Queen Serenity had been. Her face was pale and eye dulled.

'I hadn't noticed how pale she was.'

He hugged her and she relaxed. "Serena? Are you ok?" She nodded and he kissed her on the cheek. "Good."

Malachite came in. His eyes were worried as he saw Serena. "We got a call from Uranus. She says that they made a mistake counting warriors and are facing off with Pandora right now. She also has a horde of gargoyles with her. They are at a stalemate. Are you up to it, Serena?"

Serena frowned. Her eyes darkened a little. "Yes, I am tired of these guys attacking! Galaxy Moon Power!"

Darien transformed quietly and immeaditly picked Galaxy Moon up. She protested but he quieted her and carrying her followed Malachite to the battle. He set her down next to a tree and allowed her to walk out to the others. Pandora stood in an short dress and was very beautiful. A model kind of beautiful. Galaxy Moon glared at her but quickly scanned the scouts for injuries. Mostly banged and bruised, the scouts were ready to fight.

"About time." Mars snapped. Galaxy Moon smiled a bit. Mars did really seem to take after a god of war. She looked at the gargoyles protecting Pandora.

"So, you've finally decided to show up? I don't have time to waste with you. Destroy them." Pandora said with an arrogant tone. One of the creatures went for Saturn, who was the most injured. Galaxy Moon vanished and reappeared in front of it, kicking it away. Another attack her, and she also sent it flying back. Galaxy Moon brought out her bow and cocked and arrow.

"Galaxy Arrow Decimate!" The arrow glowed white and it flew towards the creatures. They stood there frozen, but Pandora shielded them. Galaxy Moon frowned.

'it didn't work. What can I do now?….unless.'

Galaxy Moon raised her hand up into the air. Her tiara vanished and her crescent moon shimmered. 

"I call upon my ancient powers given to me as Ugngpg (#1), Grant me the powers of the Moon." Galaxy Moon put her hand up. A ball of light formed and energy started to collect into it. Pandora laughed as the energy stopped right at the peak.

"What's wrong? Why don't you destroy me? Is it that you don't want those people to die?"

"SHUT UP!" Galaxy Moon yelled. The scouts and knights stood helpless. Pandora only continued to taunt the Senshi of the Moon.

"Release that power and kill everything on this pathetic world. Go ahead…if you dare."

Galaxy Moon's eyes filled with tears, "I won't hurt my friends. Outer Moon Protection."

A blackish-silvery barrier surrounded Galaxy Moon, Pandora and the gargoyles. Pandora frowned.

"What are you doing?"

Galaxy Moon smiled, "Destroying you…..Selene Rebirth Activation!" Pandora's face turned to horror as the light in Galaxy Moon's hand grew. The scouts and knights watched as the light engulfed the people and creatures. When it cleared, nothing that had been within the barrier remained. Uranus walked forward really pale.

"Galaxy Moon? Serena? PRINCESS! NO!!!!!!!!"

#1- Selene

Okays, I posted another one seen as I want to finish this and also I have people asking if I could. I want to thank those who reviewed. It's a big ego boost. ^_^ I have only a few more chapters to do then I will be done. I may end up working on Outer Moon's story next. Well, please review. See you!

Princess Silver Serenity.


	21. Rini's and Hotaru's New Friend Part one

Chapter 20- Rini's and Hotaru's New Friend

A couple of weeks later, Rini and Hotaru were on their way to school. When they reach their destination, Hotaru suddenly stopped Rini.

"Rini, I've been thinking. Because you still exist means that your parents married right? That must mean that Serena is still alive. Maybe…" 

Rini lead them to a bench and the sat down. The pale Senshi of Saturn sat thinking.

"Hotaru, what are you thinking?"

Hotaru looked at Rini. "When I used my powers against Pharaoh Ninety, I was reborn. Maybe she was reborn too."

Rini smiled, "Ya, but where is she? Amy's computer can't find her. Raye's fire, Trista's time powers, and even Michelle's mirror couldn't find her."

"Yes, but maybe she doesn't want to be found…." The bell rang cutting Hotaru off and the two girls went into the classroom and sat down. When the teacher came in the class quieted.

"Class, I have a surprise for you. We have a new student. She is from England and is going to be living in the general area. Please make her feel welcome. Her name is Selene Lunara."

A small girl walked in. She had silvery-blonde hair and deep silver eyes that had a blue tint to them. She wore the standard school uniform. She bowed and looked around. At seeing Hotaru and Rini, Selene's hope soared.

'I hope that they recognize me.'

The teacher smiled and looked at the class. "Selene will need a guide until she is used to the school." Every one raised their hands. The teacher smiled and pointed at Hotaru. "You, Hotaru, can lead her around."

Selene walked over and sat next to Hotaru and Rini. "Hi."

"Hi, um….after class, would you like to go to the park with me and Rini?" Hotaru asked the girl, slightly unnerved about the sense of familiarity.

"Sure. It would be awesome."

After school, the trio headed to the park but stopped to get a ball and some snacks from Hotaru's house. They went to the park and started to play catch with the ball. They were laughing hard.

"Rini! Catch!" yelled Hotaru.

The pink haired girl caught the ball and looked at Selene. "Selene, here!"

Selene caught it laughing and then sent it back to Hotaru. She gasped suddenly, very quietly and looked around. She saw a figure in the bushes behind Hotaru. Her eyes narrowed and a symbol flashed briefly as she sensed who it is. 

'Nightshade? But…Hotaru…NO!'

Selene broke out into a run and tackled Hotaru just as an arrow pierced the spot the girl had been standing on a moment later. Rini paled and instinctively grabbed her broach. Hotaru looked at the arrow.

"What?"

"So, you saw me little girl. And you were able to save your friend, impressive." Nightshade jumped down and crossed her arms. (Think of Nightshade as a female assassin and you have her description) "Now, for your interruption, you have to face my friend here."

A bird-human creature appeared and squeaked. "Destroy them, Wraith." Nightshade vanished moments later. Rini and Hotaru looked at each other. They both thought,

'Now what I can't transform.'

Selene solved this problem by yelling out, "Galaxy Moon POWER!" The two girls looked shocked as the friend turned out to be their Princess/mother. Galaxy Moon, still in her younger form/age, glared at the monster. 

"I am the sailor of life and death, the reborn Senshi, Sailor Galaxy Moon, and on behalf of the Moon and all life, I shall punish you."

The two girls looked at her then at each other and high-fived. "She's BACK!"

Galaxy Moon smiled, " I could use help from Mini-Moon and Sailor Saturn." The two girls willingly transformed. The Wraith charged them but Saturn knocked it back with her glaive. Mini Moon pulled out her bow and put a arrow into it.

"Moonlight Arrow Strike!"

The arrow pierced the monster's arm and it screamed as the pure-light arrow burned it. Saturn pointed her scythe.

"Silence Glaive Surprise."

The monster flew a couple feet and started to get back up again. Galaxy Moon held up her hand and the scythe of Outer Moon appeared.

"Final Eternal Revolution."

The monster screamed and vanished. Galaxy Moon turned and smiled.

"Hello Saturn, Mini Moon."

Saturn smiled, "I think we need to talk."

Galaxy Moon grinned and they de-transformed. Finding a secluded place, Rini hugged Selene tight.

"Mama, I missed you."

Selene smiled, "Me too little one."

"Well, Princess, Why the disguise? And why did you not contact us?"

Selene turned, "Well, I really can't face the others quite yet. We can't tell the others, so, around them I am Selene Lunara from England. Privately, you two can call me Serena. I also won't be helping unless necessary."

"Why?" Rini looked at Selene, or Serena.

Selene sighed, "I am still transitioning into my new powers and identity."

Hotaru nodded, "As you wish, Princess."

Later, the trio ran up to the temple. Rini and Hotaru knew that all the scouts and knights would be there. Hotaru took a deep breath while she was running and yelled loudly,

"Amara, Trista, Michelle, guys. We have a new friend, Selene Lunara."

The group turned. Hotaru ran up along with Rini. Behind them was a small girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." The girl said bowing. Selene shook everyone's hands. When she touched Trista's hand, a jolt of energy and sense of a familiar soul went up Trista's arm.

'What was that? I have never felt that type of energy before.'

Selene sat down next to Rini and looked at everyone. 

'They're depressed.'

The group started to talk and suddenly Rini asked, "hey, how about we go to the park?"

"Not right now. " Amara said to the pink haired girl. Selene stood up. Hotaru noticed a serious look on her face. Raye also noticed it.

"Selene?"

Suddenly, she jumped out of the way, missing yet another arrow. The scouts jumped to their feet.

"What the Heck?" Amara said angry.

Nightshade walked out of the shadows. Selene paled. 

'No…hopefully, they will transform….I can't….not yet.' 

"So, I see that ALL of the scouts are together. Well, I will have to get rid of the smallest first." Her eyes glowed red and she put out her hand. It was gloved (think of Tifa's gloves from Final Fantasy 7) and energy collected and fired straight past the scouts and at Selene. Hotaru turned.

"NO!"

----I won't be helping unless necessary…even at my own peril.---

"NO!" Hotaru transformed into Saturn and jumped in the way of Selene. "Silence Wall!" The blast was blocked easily.

"Saturn, you shouldn't have done that." whispered Selene harshly.

Nightshade laughed, "Poor Saturn…Are you weak? I mean after that battle today…." She fired another blast. Saturn put up the shield again. This time though, the blast broke through and Saturn and Selene were both knocked down. Selene sat up and looked at Saturn, who was unconscious.

"Saturn? SATURN?!?" Selene cried, "Nightshade, you have gone too far. I vowed that I would wait and not fight in front of the scouts. I CAN NOT let this go unpunished." Selene stood up. "I will finish this here and now. Galaxy Moon POWER!"

The scouts stood dumfounded.

"I am the scout of life and death, Reborn as a whole soul, I have a mission of destroying all evil. I am the soldier of light, Sailor Galaxy Moon, and on behalf of everything I stand for and all good…..I will wipe you off of this planet and send you to the darkest realms for all eternity."

Ok….I'm on an official roll here. I have posted a total of FOUR chapters in two days. I decided to split this chapter so I might have the next part out soon. Oh, Jinjur, I have discovered the power of a Spell check….hehe, I'm taking my time with these chapters. Well, see you all later and please review!!!!!!

Princess Silver Serenity


	22. Rini's and Hotaru's New Friend, Part Two

Last Time: "Saturn, you shouldn't have done that." whispered Selene harshly.

Nightshade laughed, "Poor Saturn…Are you weak? I mean after that battle today…." She fired another blast. Saturn put up the shield again. This time though, the blast broke through and Saturn and Selene were both knocked down. Selene sat up and looked at Saturn, who was unconscious.

"Saturn? SATURN?!?" Selene cried, "Nightshade, you have gone too far. I vowed that I would wait and not fight in front of the scouts. I CAN NOT let this go unpunished." Selene stood up. "I will finish this here and now. Galaxy Moon POWER!"

The scouts stood dumfounded.

Chapter 20- Rini's and Hotaru's New Friend, Part Two.

The scouts looked at the small girl in amazement. She glared at Nightshade, causing Nightshade to laugh.

"Amusing, if you want your….friends alive and unharmed, then I suggest that you come with me."

Galaxy Moon laughed then frowned. "Obviously, you didn't understand. I am going to eliminate you."

Nightshade fired an arrow. Galaxy Moon jumped and the arrow hit the ground where she once stood. Taking her own bow out, Galaxy Moon returned the fire that Nightshade shot at her. Galaxy Moon landed and kept her balance as she pointed the arrow again at Nightshade. It started to glow white and Nightshade watched in mild amusement. The small Senshi narrowed her eyes.

"Galaxy Moon Arrow….Pierce!!!!"

The arrow left the bow and turned into a streak of light. At the last moment, Nightshade vanished. Galaxy Moon looked around the area and started to panic. Suddenly, Nightshade appeared behind Galaxy Moon. The young Senshi turned and her eyes widened. Nightshade grinned evilly.

"Dark Shadow Attack."

The blast hit Galaxy Moon and she bit back a scream. Her broach started to glow with the straining power. 

'I can't hold on. My powers…..great Goddess Selene…help me…'

Galaxy Moon screamed and the energy exploded. The dust started to clear and the scouts held their breath. The first thing they saw was Nightshade still standing, but now with a triumphant look on her face. Then they saw Selene, laying on the ground, un-transformed. She had cuts and bruises all over. Mini-Moon and Saturn ran over to see if she was alive. Selene was breathing barely. She opened her eyes and sat up.

"Selene, Are you ok?" Mini-Moon asked out loud, then in a quieter voice asked, "Mama? Are you ok?"

Selene looked at the two Senshi with a confused look. Then she noticed that she had de-transformed and looked around. She saw her necklace laying on the ground, shattered. Her eyes widened and she started to shake her head.

"….no…NO!"

Nightshade laughed, "Poor little Moon girl. Your powers are shattered, along with that necklace. You can't help but watch your friends suffer now."

Selene's eyes filled with tears at the truth. She gently picked up the remains and looked at them sadly. The whole reason she left was to get stronger, to not be a burden. Saturn laid a hand on her shoulder quietly. Nightshade smirked.

"Now that you are no longer a threat, I will take care of the other sailors."

Uranus frowned, "Let's see you try."

Nightshade laughed and fired a wave of arrows. The scouts scattered and Uranus fired off her World Shaking attack.

'I want to help them…..'

"Zeus Lightning Hurricane!" The attack hit a barrier that then reflected it back at Mars. Mars jumped in time and Jupiter cursed.

'I can't transform…..I need to, I will….'

Mercury typed on her computer. She glanced up every so often to see if an attack was heading toward her or not. Nightshade did send an attack, but Zoisite blocked it. Mercury blushed but continued looking for a weakness, while Zoisite defended her. Malachite fired an energy blast but it missed and hit the ground. Nightshade had now seemed to think of this as fun. Her arrows though were starting to get to be accurate. Mercury looked up.

"Guys, we need to overwhelm her!"

Nightshade growled, "Not likely." Zoisite had to grab and tackle Mercury to save her from a blast.

'My powers are still there….I just need to summon them.'

Venus looked up, her symbol glowing. "Aphrodite Love Confusion!"

Nightshade laughed and dodged it also, but this time Mars was ready, her symbol also glowing.

"Aries Flame Inferno!"

Nightshade almost got hit but saw it in time to dodge, and returned fire. Saturn looked at Selene worried but then joined the battle.

'How do I? They'll get hurt and I can't help.'

***Flash Back***

A seven year old Serene looked at her sensei. The older scout was a hard teacher but she was also kind.

"Release your POWER! Serenity, you will never grow strong if you stay like this."

Serena braced herself and called on her power. The next thing she knew was that her sensei was laying on the ground battered and she had no memory of it. Her eyes widened with fear and she started to cry. After that, Serena never used her powers again.

***End of Flash Back***

Selene was lost in her memories when a pain-filled scream pierced the air. She turned and saw Mini-Moon laying on the ground unconscious. Something clicked inside of her.

***Flash Back***

Five year old Serena ran through the burning village. Her short legs carried her past the gruesome scene on the ground. Her crescent moon glowed softly. 

"MAMA?!?!"

Serena turned the corner and stopped. Four riders, dressed in black armor sat on horses. Her mother and father stood in front. Her father wore his Moon armor, while her mother wore her Moon priestess robes. One of the black riders cut down her father. Serena bit back a scream. Her mother sensed her and looked. Worried-blue eyes met saddened Silvery eyes. 

"Serenity, RUN! Go, now and save the future!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, she was stabbed through by the same black rider that had killed her father. Serena screamed and ran in the opposite direction.

***End of Flash Back***

"NO! RINI!!!!!!!"

Nightshade stopped and looked at her. The scout did also and Pluto and Saturn gasped. A silver aura surrounded the small child.

"STOP! STOP NOW! I WON'T SEE ANYBODY GET HURT ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The crescent moon appeared and glowed. It changed into the colors of each of the scouts before flashing to a eight point star with a crescent Moon in the middle.

"Cosmos Sailor POWER!" 

Selene closed her eyes and held her hands out. Energy from all the planets in the Solar System gathered in her hands. She held it up and ribbons fell from it and wrapped around her. Her body matured, into a young woman, and then the sailor uniform was formed. Selene gasped when a beam of energy shot through her blinding the others. When the light cleared, Selene stood as Sailor Cosmos.

"What? How dare she?" Nightshade screeched and stepped back. Sailor Cosmos opened her eyes. Putting up her hand energy started to collect. Nightshade started to teleport away. A violet light surrounded her. Saturn stood with her glaive glowing. Nightshade started to panic. 

"No!"

Cosmos put her hand pointing at Nightshade. Energy blasted toward Nightshade.

"No!!!!!!!" Nightshade was vaporized. The scouts looked at Cosmos. Saturn spoke up first.

"Well, I see your final powers have emerged, Princess. Welcome, Princess Serenity, Sailor Cosmos."

Hiya, got another chapter out! I should have had a another two out yesterday…but I had a driver's test, WHICH I passed! ^_^ I also had a snow day at school and was home most of the day. Anyways, Read and Review. I want to try for fifty reviews and hope that I can make it. Thank you to Sakura Sage, General Jinjur, Snow Stalker, Sailor Silver Saturn, and everyone else.! Love you guys sooooo much! Well, see you later!

Princess Silver Serenity


	23. Explantations and Plans

Last Time: Nightshade was eliminated for all time. Selene had turned out to be Sailor Galaxy Moon, who turned into Sailor Cosmos. The scouts were shocked.

Chapter 21-- Explanations and Plans.

Cosmos smiled. She moved quietly over to Mini-Moon and healed her. The pink-haired Senshi opened her eyes and sat up. The other scouts sighed. Cosmos then went to each of the scouts and healed them all. Her silvery-eyes scanned the area for unwanted visitors. She then turned her full attention to the sailors.

"It's good to be back, Saturn….scouts….knights….Tuxedo Mask."

The groups stood amazed and half in doubt. Uranus took a shaky step forward. Cosmos looked into the Senshi of wind's eyes. All the pain and worry struck a cord in Cosmos. 

"Serena?"

Cosmos nodded and held out her arms. Uranus ran to her and hugged her tightly. The scouts stood silently watching, letting Uranus, who was the most worried, have a moment. After a few minutes, the others each in turn hugged Cosmos, until Tuxedo Mask was left. He drew Cosmos into a passionate kiss which melted any doubts or fears in her. Cosmos pulled away and looked at them all.

"I'm sorry that I scared you. I know that I did, but you should have recognized that I wasn't dead. Rini still existed and that in it's self is proof." 

The scouts and knights looked down. She was right. Rini had never vanished for even a moment. Cosmos smiled the motioned for them to de-transform, then she did. They sat down and for a few moments sat in silence that seemed to grow by the second. Serena, now her normal age, sighed.

"I already know that you want an explanation. Well, after the battle I was reborn…." Serena started.

'Again' She thought, "I grew up till I was Rini's and Hotaru's age. I then entered into their school. Thanks to watching Amy so many times, I was able to easily enroll myself. I then met up with Rini and Hotaru. Both of them recognized me when I had to transform in front of them. I told them…no, I ordered them to not tell. My powers were still forming. I felt that if I came and joined you, that I would rely on you instead of my own powers. But now I realize that I have all the powers that I will receive now…and…I'm back."

The scout listened intentialy. Rini paled then gasped. Trista looked at her alarmed.

"What's wrong?"

The pink haired girl looked at them all. "The eclispe is still going on." They looked at Serena, who held a look of surprise and foolishness.

"Whoa….I forgot. Well, until the last Shadow and Diamond are killed, it will not go away."

Raye crossed her arms. "And _WHO'S_ fault is that?" Serena looked at her and sweatdropped.

"Yes, I did revive him…but, if I hadn't, your new powers would have not awakened. I also would not have merged with Outer Moon."

Trista sighed, "And, you would not have had a chance to push me to the brink of insanity, give me gray hairs and try to kill me with stress." The scouts laughed as Serena blushed. Kevin, or Malachite, laughed but then grew serious.

"So, how do we destroy Hades? I mean Francis." He noticed her eyes go cold and hard.

"Not _we_, Kevin."

"WHAT?!" The groups looked at Serena like she was nuts. Serena closed her eyes.

'It's now or never…'

Serena sighed, "Franicis, I mean Hades, was my teacher back when I lived with my real parents. I was the daughter of Trevor Lunara and Sarah Lunara of the Summoner Village. My mother and father were the high priest and priestess of the village. I was put into Francis's class when I was 4 ½ years old. I had shown powers when the evil generals, the clones of the knights here, attacked. Francis tried to train me in the dark ways, but for some reason I learned the ways of the light. I developed for him too quickly. The generals came back when I was five…in fact, on my birthday. They demanded me and that is when Outer Moon first came out. I quickly learned that Francis was up to something…."

Serena held back tears that were threading to fall. Darien hugged her and she gave him a smile.

"Then it started to happen. The Outer Moon symbol, the symbol of death, appeared about the villager's heads. I warned them but they brushed me off. The night before the attack, I kept telling my mom that we had to go. She told me to be quiet and to go to sleep. Around 11: 55, on the eve of my sixth birthday, I woke up…suddenly calm. I got dressed in my summoner priestess robes. I grabbed my amulet, Luna-P, the time key and a few other things."

Lita looked confused, "Amulet? Luna-P? The Time Key?"  


Serena pulled out a beautiful amulet. It was round and had a crescent moon in the middle, made out of the finest gold. Mythical beast, such as a dragon, ice woman, and others, were carved with very good detail. It glowed in Serena's hand.

"This amulet helps me focus my other powers. I am the only of my kind to be born in a thousand years. I can summon great beasts and creatures to my aid. I am what people who use magics today call a summoner. The Summoner village was known to have summoners, but I was rare. I could summon at the age of 4, though they didn't know it at the time. Later, at the age of 4 ½. I summoned a monster that attacked the dark generals. That was when I was put into Francis's magic class, to learn how to focus my powers."

Mina frowned, "Monsters? What do you mean?"

Serena looked at the amulet. "There were certain monsters that could be summoned that would help the summoner. There was Ifrit, the fire demon. Shiva, the ice mistress, Ixion, the thunder horse, and many others. Each of them had their own powers, but sometimes the summon turned on the summoner and killed them."

Lita went to ask another question but Hotaru stopped her. "Princess, continue with your story."

Serena nodded, "I ran out of my house. It was on the outskirts of the village. When I reached town, the buildings were burning and people laid dead on the ground. I ran yelling for my mother and father, strangely, I remember that I felt at ease, calm. Now I realize that Outer Moon's presence was with me that night. I turned a corner and stopped. There stood my mother and father. They were all that stood between me and the dark generals. I can't remember what my father shouted at them, but he was killed soon after. My mother bravely stood defiant, but then sensed me and turned. She yelled at me to run and that she and my father loved me. Those were her last words. She was stabbed by a sword from the dark general. I screamed and the dark generals turned toward me. I ran for a long while, then I remember nothing until I woke up in Trista's house. Trista became my legal guardian. I was placed with the Tsukinos when she had to go back to the time gates. A year later, I became Sailor Moon. Francis….ruined my life. He is a traitor to our village and to the priests and priestesses of the Goddess Selene."

The scouts watched and listened carefully. Each of them reacted differently, according to who they were. Amy finished typing up the end of what Serena said and looked at the Moon Senshi.

"Serena, What about the Time Key, and Luna-P?"

Serena smiled, "Queen Serenity gave me Luna-P on my second birthday. She came down in spirit and only my mother ever knew that she did. Luna-P, Queen Serenity said was a very helpful tool. It did help me, a lot, in my fights. Then Pluto came and took it one day, saying that another little girl needed it."

Rini smiled, "That must have been me! Pluto gave me Luna-P on my birthday and said that it was from a little girl in the past."

"I figured as much. Anyways, Pluto gave me a time key so that if I was attacked ever again and the people watching me couldn't protect me, that I could go to the time gates."

Justin sighed and leaned back. "So, Who do we attack him?"

"I'm the only one who knows his attacks." Serena said out loud and then she closed her eyes. "Part of me wants to help."

'The messiah of Life.'

"and part of me wants to do it on my own."

'The messiah of Death'

Zachary put a hand on Serena's shoulder. He gave her a warm reassuring smile.

"What ever you choose Princess, we will back you all the way."

Suddenly, Amara turned a furious gaze onto Pluto.

"You _knew_ about this?"

Serena gave a gentle mental command for Amara to calm down. 

"Yes, She did. There was a reason for not telling you." The Sailor of wind looked at Serena. "Even though I was only five at the time, I knew of things that a normal five year old shouldn't. I was the one who told her not to tell."

Darien looked at Serena. His arms wrapped around her. She looked at him and smiled gratefully.

'She's seen so much. We never knew….'

Serena stood and walked toward the door. She put a hand on the door and stopped. In a barely audible voice she added,

"….I need sometime alone."

And with that she walked out of the room, leaving a group of stunned scouts and knights.

Whoa…..this is turning out different then what I planned. I hope you like it. Oh, the characters (Shiva, Ifrit, etc.) Belong to the great people of Final Fantasy. Sailor Moon also doesn't belong to me, but the new characters do. Well, read a review! And see you all later!

Princess Silver Serenity


	24. Heart's Greatest Battle

Chapter 24- The Heart's Greatest Trial

Last Time: Serena had told the tale of what had happened to her in the present and the past. She poured her soul out and in the end left to get some time to herself.

            Serena walked out and took a deep breath to calm herself.  Telling the scouts about her past had been painful and tiring.  She opened her eyes and slowly walked down the temple steps.  Even though she looked as if everything was alright, her soul was in turmoil.  After merging with Sailor Outer Moon, Serena had felt as if she was pulled in two directions. Even if it was for a brief few weeks, Outer Moon had experienced what it was like to have friends, true friends, again. Serena sighed and went to the park, to her favorite lake, to think. She sat on the bench and looked up at the moon. Her eyes drifted closed and she remembered the shy, withdrawn girl that she had known Princess Anastasia, princess of Outer Moon to have been on the moon.  Noise next to her caused her to open her eyes.  She smiled at Amara and motioned for the senshi to sit down. Right away Amara frowned.

            "Princess, something is bothering you. I can see it, and the others sense it."

Serena smiled a little, "Amara, I…I'm trying to think of a way to give Anastasia, her life back.  I know that we combined to become Cosmos, but still, she deserves to have a life."

Amara blinked and turned away for a moment. Serena smiled slightly, feeling the concern pouring off of the wind senshi. They sat for a while in silence, brooding over their own different thoughts.

"Hime….You know that the Outers will back you…always.  What ever plan you create, unless you are in danger, we will approve of it."

Serena looked at Amara then laughed. Her silvery voice brought Amara's attention to her with a quizzical look.

"Amara, I won't do anything stupid. I promise. But I do have a plan."

Serena stood up and walked back toward the temple.

            "Come on Amara. The power of the Senshi and of the Gods and Goddesses will rise to vanquish this evil."

  Amara nodded and grinned, standing to go with Serena. They went back to the temple and opened the doors, just to interrupt a beginning of a fight. Michelle was glaring at Lita and Raye. Raye looked smug and Lita looked as if she was ready to transform. Serena looked at the three and her eyes darkened.

"What is going on?!"

The three senshi looked at her sheepishly, while the others looked exahsperated.  Serena looked at Michelle. The senshi of water looked at her, and then bowed her head.

"I'm sorry.  The inners created a plan, and forgot about us. I asked if it was that they didn't want us and they," she nodded toward Raye and Lita, "said that we usually never wish to work with them. It…escalated from there."

Serena shook her head. "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I made up a plan and we are going by it. First, we are going straight to the Negamoon. Diamond won't be coming out to get me right now because I've just gotten my powers and I would put up one heck of a fight. He doesn't want to chance it. So, we'll go to him."

Amara started to stutter, but Serena stopped her. Darien looked at Serena as if she had grown two heads.

"Serena, why? Isn't that what Diamond wants?"

Serena shrugged, "Most likely, but who knows. Anyway, next we'll split into three groups. The groups will be Outers, lead by Amara, Inners, lead by me, Generals, lead by Darien. We will cover more ground this way. I'm connected telepathically to everyone so it won't be hard if we need to contact each other.  Now, if you find anything, tell me. Diamond is fair game, while Francis is not. He's mine. Understood?"

She looked around at everyone and they nodded slowly to her. She memorized each face and suddenly felt a prickle in the back of her mind.  Suddenly, memories that were from the goddess Selene herself flooded forward. A battle meeting just like this had happened before, only with the gods, not their children. She nodded and bowed her head to hide the tears. The fight that had happened after that had been devastating, leaving only the goddess of the moon alive to pick up the pieces and to set up what would be the future Silver Millennium.  She took in a deep breath and looked up.

"Let's go."

            They stood and in turn called out their transformation phrases.

            "Wait!"

            The scouts stopped and looked at Serena. She smiled at them and nodded toward their transformation pens.

            "Use the powers of the Gods and Goddess. Transform into your sailor forms….then next powerful forms that you have."

            The scouts looked confused and looked at each other. Serena rolled her eyes and held up her locket.

            "Moon Cosmos POWER!"

            Soon Cosmos was standing there, waiting. The group looked at each other, not knowing what to do. Suddenly Rini gasped and grinned. She looked at her mom and nodded.

            "Guardian Selene! Hear my call! Selene Cosmos Power!"

            The scouts watched in awe as Rini transformed. When she was done, she stood and looked at her out fit. She was in a Greek looking outfit, only miniaturized to her size. Over all, the effect created an aura of a miniature Greek goddess warrior. Cosmos grinned.

            "Good job. You are now in the Sailor Cosmos Moon form. You can't become Cosmos, but you will carry the powers of the moon in your transformation and you also will carry the powers of your guardians in the future."

            The other scouts clued in and cried out their own phrases.

            "Aries Cosmos Power!"

            "Hermes Cosmos Power!"

            "Zeus Cosmos Power!"

            "Aphrodite Cosmos Power!"

            "Uranus Cosmos Power!"

            "Titian Cosmos Power!"

            "Hades Cosmos Power!"

            "Cronos Cosmos Power!"

            Soon the room was filled with color. When it died down, Cosmos noticed that during the time, the generals had also transformed.  She looked at her scouts and smiled. They now mirrored Rini, only in their own colors. Plus, Cosmos noticed, the scouts's outfits matched their personalities. She sighed and turned toward the door.

            "Francis's reign of terror will end today…"

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this. I know that I vanished for a while, but I'm back. Hopefully the people who loved this story will be able to read this chapter. I think there will only be one or two more chapters. Well, see you! Ja ne!

Princess Silver Serenity


	25. The End of it All Part one

Chapter 23- The End of it all

            Cosmos walked with the Sailors and the Generals following her. After talking further, they decided to go some place where they could teleport in relative peace.  Cosmos stopped when they reached an area in the park, where people usually didn't go to. She looked at each of her friends and her lover. The determination and strength that they showed helped to strengthen her resolve. She smiled at them.

            "Uranus, take the Outers and see if you can start clearing up any trouble. Just concentrate and teleport to Outer Moon. Endymion, take the generals and do some reconnaissance for us. We'll need to know where the enemy is. The rest of you will go with me."

            The scouts nodded and each group went. The Outers went first and found, much to their surprise that the monsters that they faced….weren't there. Uranus looked at Neptune with a raised eyebrow. Saturn walked forward a bit then turned to the rest of the outers.

            "I think that the princess has finally given us the slip."

            Pluto groaned, "I should have seen this coming."

            The generals and Endymion on the other hand had found a bit of trouble. Once they had appeared, they had encountered monsters after monsters. Even though they were weak, they continued to appear. Malachite killed one off then looked at Endymion.

            "Endy, I think this was on purpose."

    Jadeite looked at him quizzically, "Why do you think that?"

            "I think this because of what Serenity said. She wanted to fight Francis by herself. But, if we were there, we would interfere."

  Endymion cursed. "She did this on purpose…dammit."

  Nephrite walked over nursing a small wound. "And that would be why she took the inners. The Outers wouldn't be fooled by any tricks she used, and we would have figured it out quickly."

   Endymion looked at the generals and took off, following his instinct. He muttered curses and hoped he would be able to stop Cosmos in time.

After the outers and generals had gone Cosmos looked at the inners. She nodded at them and they went to teleport. Suddenly, Cosmos pulled away.

            "Guys, I just remembered. I can't teleport with you."

   The girls frowned and looked at each other. Mercury narrowed her eyes a bit.

            "Why? Our powers are the same, right?"

   Cosmos shook her head. "Because I have all of your powers together, it would be too much of a power surge. So, I'll meet you there. Ok?"

   Mars crossed her arms. "I don't know…but it does make sense. You best be there or I'll fry your moon butt."

   Cosmos grinned and nodded. The inner scouts teleported and Cosmos was left standing alone. She sighed and looked up at the eclipsed sky. Her eyes were sad and she hugged herself. As she went to teleport, she suddenly remembered what her mother had told her back in the Silver Millennium.

            "The sailor of the Cosmos is a solitary solider. She can have friends, but her fighting will be forever alone. No one can help the person who becomes Cosmos because her soul pulls away from everyone."

  Cosmos laughed softly to herself before teleporting to the throne room on Outer Moon. Her eyes looked up and saw Diamond sitting on the throne, idly swirling the drink in his hand. She smirked slightly. Even though she had revived him, he hadn't changed. The only thing different was that he seemed as if he was even a little bit good. She walked forward, her silver hair streaming behind her.

            "Diamond, you know that I can not let you live any longer."

  Diamond looked up startled for a moment. Then the traditional smirk covered his face.

            "So, you've returned to me."

  Cosmos laughed, "Diamond, you are a twisted sick man, and I had thought, at one brief time that there was something worth saving, but now…there is nothing."

  Diamond frowned and stood. Cosmos pulled out her staff and pointed it at him. He stopped and for one brief moment, their eyes locked together. He sighed and looked at her sadly.

            "You know that I admire you for your strength, your heart. Destroy me, for I know that I would not be able to help but to try to make you mine, but….don 't lose the innocence and kindness that you hold."

   Cosmos was startled. She looked at him with wide eyes. Then she smiled softly.

            "There perhaps was something worth saving of you at one point, Diamond. I will try to same the same, but as Cosmos, that will be hard. In a strange way, you did help me, and I'm thankful. I hope that perhaps you will find peace in death, where you couldn't in life."

   Diamond nodded and lowered his defenses. Cosmos pulled upon her powers.

            "Cosmos Rebirth Revolution"

  A bright light flew out and struck Diamond. Startled, he looked at her. She smiled at him and continued the attack. Soon all that was left was a small ball of light which flew away. Cosmos sighed.

            "Be at peace in your new life, Diamond. In a new life free of the evils that you were forced to go through."

  Cosmos turned and walked over to a hidden door. Her heels clicked in the room, echoing, and creating a beat that her heart started to begin to beat to. She placed her hand on the door and it opened slowly. Stairs appeared behind it and she looked up into the half darkness and started to climb it. As she climbed, she started to feel the anticipation of battle. She shook her head, knowing that it was not her style to like battle, but the style of Cosmos. Finally she reached the top and the door opened. As she stepped in she stared straight ahead at Francis. He smirked at her as he stood in his priest robes. The dark robes around him, added to the darkening aura growing around him. Cosmos raised and eyebrow but stopped halfway to him. Francis threw out his arms.

            "Welcome! Sailor Cosmos, Princess of the moon and Queen of the Stars! Welcome Goddess Selene. Now, you shall feel the darkness of your worst nightmares. The Gods of Darkness demand your blood!"

  Cosmos rolled her eyes. "You are crazy Francis. The Dark Gods were banished millions of years ago for their traitorous actions. You are the one who will not make it out of this room."

   Francis smirked creating a ball of flames. "We shall see Serenity, we shall see."

Well, two chapters in less then 24 hours…I'm amazed at myself. I was going to end it in this chapter, but….it would be too long. Anyway, thanks to Sailor Moon Fighter and Paramedic Guy. You both inspired me to get another chapter up. Hopefully, there will be two more chapters (this sounds familiar) and I'll be done. Well, gots to go! Ja ne!

Princess Silver Serenity


	26. The End of it all Part Two

Chapter 24- The End of All (Part 2)

            The Outers heard voices up ahead. Uranus frowned and looked at Neptune. Then the senshi of wind took off, running, leaving Neptune in charge of the other two. She rounded the corner and found the generals and the inners. At that moment, Uranus's stomach fell and filled with dread. Cosmos was not to be found. The group stopped talking and looked at the senshi of wind. Their face's confirmed what Uranus didn't want to believe was true. They had thought that Cosmos was with them. Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune showed up and their demeanor was grave.

            "She's…not with you…"

            A loud explosion grabbed the attention of the group. They saw a partially hidden door and they rushed toward it. Going up as fast as they could, the entered a room full of debris. Uranus frantically searched the room with her eyes. She saw Francis, but Cosmos was no where to be found. Francis' laughter made her angry.

            "WHERE IS SHE?!"

            He looked at them with wide eyes. The group shivered at the darkness and hatred pouring from their depths. Uranus clenched her fists, but a hand on her shoulder made her turn her head. There was Cosmos, slightly beaten up, but ok. Uranus grabbed the senshi and hugged her tightly. Cosmos choked and tried to push away.

            "Uranus! You're going to kill me! I can't breathe!"

            Uranus let her go with a slight blush staining her face. Cosmos took a few deep breaths then walked out in front of the scouts and generals. Uranus frowned and tried to pull Cosmos back. Cosmos looked at her, smiled softly and shook her head. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Suddenly, Uranus sighed and dropped her hand. Cosmos grinned, knowing that she had finally won over the wind senshi. She turned and looked toward Francis, her eyes turning to a cold steely gaze. Francis's aura was a deep dark black. In fact it seemed to be sucking all of the light around it in, not letting any out.

            "Francis, you are a fool, letting the God of Deception, Morgoth to over take you. Pathetic."

            "You are the pathetic one, Selene. Why are you holding back your powers? Show up the almighty powers of the great goddess. Or…are you afraid?"

            Cosmos gritted her teeth. "Morgoth, I thought you were above using pathetic humans. What changed? Was it the pressure of the other Dark Gods that turned you?"

            Francis grinned. He raised his hands and started to fire random blasts at the scouts and generals. The scouts dodged and fired their own attacks off. Even though they dodged, eventually there were injuries. Soon it was as it was when he had started to attack, but now, Neptune, Jupiter, Mars, Pluto had serious injuries. Cosmos, herself, had a few cuts and bruises to add to the ones already there. Francis laughed.

            "Pathetic! You are the children of the Gods of Light?! Now I can understand why the Gods of light were destroyed."

            Cosmos cursed as Francis raised his hand and the darkness surrounding him collected into a ball, crackling with energy. The scouts got nervous. It grew bigger and bigger. Cosmos looked from him to the scouts, generals then Endymion. Her eyes lingered there and in a moment, she knew what she had to do. Endymion frowned as he saw a determined look cross her face. Cosmos ran out halfway and raised her hand.

            'Forgive me…'

            The group was startled by her voice, which was filled with pain and sorrow. They looked at each other and then at Cosmos.

            "I called upon the powers of Light and Life! I, the Goddess of Selene, recall all of my collective powers. Cosmos Return!"

            A small ball of light formed in her upraised hand. Slowly, small balls of light joined it and then channeled into her body, causing her to glow. She floated up and her clothes changed. The uniform she had been wearing melted into a flowing white dress. The top was sleeveless and strapless. The waist was of an empire build and beneath it the skirt flowed into gentle waves. Her feet were bare. Her hair was released and flowed gently around her. The crescent moon on her forehead glowed softly, contrasting the energy around her and in her. She opened her eyes and they were soft silver. Francis laughed.

            "So, Selene, you show yourself now. But, will you use your powers?"

            "Morgoth, do not test me." Cosmos spoke quietly. The scouts noticed that her voice had changed to a soft silvery tone, but seemed to echo across the area. Francis laughed hysterically.

            "Use your powers, Selene. Use your powers and destroy this planet, just as you destroyed your last home. Kill those you love."

            The group looked at each other, muttering amongst themselves. Cosmos's hand lowered slightly. She closed her eyes in pain as memories flooded her mind of the end of the battle of the gods, and how in the end, her home had been rendered inhospitable. Not the Moon, but her old home, away from the Solar System. She felt someone's eyes on her back and she turned. Saturn had walked past the other scouts and was staring at her. Their eyes connected, silver and violet, intertwining emotions building between them. Cosmos felt her soul put at ease as she found a kindred spirit in Saturn, for the senshi of Destruction and Rebirth knew all too well how it was to lose everything you loved. Cosmos smiled for a minute, but the moment was shattered at Francis muttering some words and throwing a ball of black energy toward the unprotected group. Cosmos turned and everything seemed to go into slow motion. She paled drastically and moved between the blast and the frozen fighters. The blast hit her dead on and using her powers, she managed to block it, but was injured. She fell to the ground and would have hit it hard but was stopped by Malachite's quick actions. He caught her and soon Endymion was right next to them. Cosmos's eyes fluttered opened and she smiled weakly.

            "I…couldn't let you get hurt anymore. Everyone means so much to me and even though I am an immortal, I love you all."

            Cosmos struggled to her feet. Endymion watched her, his heart grieving that he couldn't help the one he loved. Cosmos walked towards Francis, her face determined. Francis laughed and went to fire a blast.

            "Fkg, Morgoth."

            Francis' face turned to one of fury. He fired the blast but it reflected and hit him. Cosmos powered up and sent a beam of light toward him. When it hit, Francis screamed for a moment, but then his face became peaceful. He looked at Cosmos and smiled.

            "Thank you for freeing me Goddess. I will be in your debt forever."

            Francis faded away and the light faded. Cosmos turned and waved her hand. A stream of silver followed her hand. As the silvery light touched each of the scouts, their wounds were healed. Endymion walked forward and stopped in front of Cosmos. She smiled and detransformed quickly. She closed her eyes and fell into his arms unconscious and bleeding.

O-O I'm actually done! Well, one more chapter…hehe. But Francis is gone and Morgoth, the God of Deception is vaporized. Lol. Well, thanks to those who supported me.  The next chapter will be the end. I wanted to say that I will start to work on Outer Moon's story because it is the prequel to this story. Also, I will eventually make a sequel to this. Arigato to everyone once again and see you next chapter! Ja ne!

Princess Silver Serenity


	27. Final Chapter

Chapter 25- Peace Once Again

The breeze blew her hair forward, the silver color reminding her of everything that had happened one month ago. Laughter drew her gaze around to the party that was going on. A smile crossed her face at the site. Trista was conversing with Amy and Zackary. Amara and Lita were sparring for sport while Michelle and Nephrite watched in amusement. Hotaru and Rini played together under the watchful eye of Malachite, who was also watching Mina attempting to get Artimus to admit his feeling for Luna. Raye and Jadeite were arguing lightly. Then her gaze fell on Darien. She laughed as a legend about herself came to mind. The legend of how the Goddess Selene fell in love with Endymion. It was ironic. Serena walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her and grinned.

"You're looking much better."

Serena shrugged and grinned, "I guess. My powers are back to normal, but I feel guilty."

"Why? You saved a lot of lives, Serena. You also figured out a way to keep your powers from killing everyone."

Serena sighed and looked toward the group. The happy aura around everyone seemed to make her feel worse and worse. She closed her eyes and suddenly opened them. A smile crossed her face. She looked at Darien and he frowned at it.

"Serena?"

"Darien, I need to do something on my own. Can you keep the scouts here? Please?"

Darien looked at her skeptically, but nodded. She kissed him and took off running, ignoring the scouts calls. Down one street and another, Serena ran. Finally she came to a deserted area. As she walked into the front of the area, she transformed into her goddess form. She held out her hand and a transformation pen appeared.

Amara walked over to Darien. He was staring at Serena run away.

"Where is she going? Darien?"

Darien looked at her. He shrugged, "I don't know, but she said she needed to do something on her own."

Hotaru had snuck up behind Amara and suddenly she grinned. Darien caught that and looked quizzical. Amara turned and looked at the smaller senshi.

"Hotaru? Do you know what is going on?"

Hotaru grinned and turned back to where Rini was. The pink haired girl grinned at Hotaru, knowing what was going to happen. Amara sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get anything out of the two smaller senshi. As the time went on, the older senshi started to get more and more worried. Hotaru and Rini seemed to be at ease and not concerned with Serena's disappearance. Trista frowned. Something was up, but she couldn't pin point what was going on. A beeping caught her attention and she looked down. Her eyes widened.

"Senshi! Quiet!" The group went quiet and she pushed a button on her communicator. "Princess! Where are you?"

Serena's quiet laughter bubbled over it. "Pluto you worry too much. I want you and the others to meet me at the temple in about……….oh…fifteen minutes?"

"You best be there or you'll have all of the senshi and generals out to find you."

Serena laughed and turned off her communicator. She looked over and smiled.

'Everything is going to be ok.'

Fifteen minutes later, the scouts were gathered at the temple. Trista was pacing and looked ready to kill the now silver haired senshi. Hotaru looked up and grinned.

"Hime!"

Everyone looked up and saw Serena walking with another person who was wearing a cloak. The features of the person were concealed but by the size of it, one could tell that it was a small child. The group looked at each other. Serena motion and put a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Sailors, Generals, Darien. I wanted to make everything right. Now, before you start to argue with me, the reason I did this was because there was one loss that shouldn't have happened."

The group looked at each other and then at Serena. She smiled softly, "For a long time, the senshi of Outer Moon has been shunned. No longer."

She motioned for the child to remove the cloak. When she did, the group gasped.

Serena grinned, "May I present Princess Anastasia of Outer Moon, Sailor Outer Moon. As of now, I accept her as one of my protectors. Now, she will have a normal life."

YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm done! does a little dance Oye, this has taken over…uh…five years? I think. Anyways, there is a reason to my madness and why Ana was reborn. Oh, and Serena is still Cosmos. Because she has her powers back as Selene, she was able to have Ana reborn and was able to give her her own soul and body back. There will be more answers in the sequel, but if you can't wait just email your questions to me. Thanks! Ja ne!

Princess Silver Serenity

Also I would like to thank these people for being here either all of the time or recently: WackyLooney, Evialia Sage, Paramedic Guy, Enternal Moon Fighter, plus all of my other loyal fans. I don't remember everyone but if I get off of my butt, I will revise this and add you to the list!


End file.
